Toi Alors
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Le jour où il a voulu découvrir ce qu'il aimait, il a découvert bien plus qu'il ne le pensait et il allait peut-être bien le regretter … Naru x Sasu
1. Chapter 1

**BASE : **Naruto

**PAIRING** : Naru x Sasu

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi

**GENRE **: H xH

* * *

**Blabla **: Cela devait être un one-shot mon second, mais il est devenu tellement long que ce sera un Two Shot. Il faut un début à tout.

Je pense publier la seconde partie avant mon départ début avril...

.

.

**Résumé **: Le jour où il a voulu découvrir ce qu'il aimait, il a découvert bien plus qu'il ne le pensait et il allait peut-être bien le regretter …

* * *

.

.

TOI ALORS …

.

.

* * *

.

.

**CHAP 01**

**.**

Dans une chambre d'un hôtel un peu particulier, un homme attendait patiemment. Il avait fait une demande spéciale. Il ne voulait rien voir, rien savoir… Ni son nom, ni savoir à quoi il ressemblait… Il ne voulait en garder aucun souvenir. Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui…

Il avait besoin d 'être sûr de lui et pour cela il avait fait appel à une personne très spéciale… Son parrain l'avait mis en relation avec un type qui pouvait répondre à sa demande particulière.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sans qu'il ne sache qui… Une voix s'éleva qu'il replaça comme étant celle de l'homme à qui il avait fait appel.

\- Comme demandé. Votre hôte ne connaît rien de vous. Vous-même ne connaîtrez rien de lui. Quand vous aurez fini avec lui, il vous suffira de le lui signaler. Sur ce je vous souhaite un agréable moment…

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et se referma. Il en conclut que l'homme était parti et l'avait laissé seul avec son « compagnon » pour la nuit. Il déglutit difficilement.

Il sentit une présence dans la pièce et quelqu'un qui s'y déplaçait avec précaution. La chambre était plongée dans le noir le plus total, son regard errait dans la pièce lorsque soudain il sentit un poids sur le lit. « Il » approchait, inconsciemment il recula et ne tarda pas à se retrouver coincé contre le haut du lit.

Une main le toucha doucement … Il sursauta et prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre. Il sentit l'autre s'avancer lentement lui laissant le temps d'appréhender sa venue. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et, du bout des doigts, effleura les orteils devant lui, la peau était douce et soyeuse sous ses doigts, il caressa délicatement le dessus du pied avant de s'arrêter à la cheville qu'il trouva fine.

Il avança de nouveau légèrement et de nouveau s'immobilisa entre les jambes de l'autre. Sa main glissant doucement sur le pied et la cheville avec une lenteur calculée. Puis il se pencha et déposa sur celui-ci un léger baiser effleurant la peau douce et parfumée.

Il apprécia, l'autre avait pris une douche et c'était agréable de savoir que celui-ci prenait soin de lui autant que de son partenaire.

Voyant que l'autre avait cessé de trembler et se laissait un peu plus aller, il remonta lentement jusqu'aux genoux, toujours positionné entre les jambes de l'autre, il le sentit soudain s'agiter et comprit.

Il se redressa et se décala sur l'extérieur de son partenaire, puis toujours avec douceur il fit monter sa main sur la cuisse recouverte d 'une serviette. Il sourit dans le noir, vraiment très appréciable. Il en avait tellement connu qui ne prenait même pas le temps pour ce qu'il considérait comme un minimum. Il leva la main et chercha le torse, qu'il trouva puissant, et imberbe. Il sentait sous sa paume, le cœur battre fort dans la poitrine.

\- Une première fois… souffla-t-il d'une voix chaude et veloutée.

Aucune moquerie dans la voix juste une immense douceur.

L'autre déglutit et hocha la tête pour le moment dans l'incapacité de lui répondre.

\- Je serai doux.

Il enjamba le corps avec soin et s'assit sur les cuisses puissantes, alors que ses mains posées sur le torse de son compagnon, caressaient lentement celui-ci, découvrant les muscles imposants, remontant vers la gorge et enfin vers le visage, qu'il devina jeune sous ses doigts.

Il effleura doucement la bouche aux lèvres pleines qui embrassèrent délicatement le bout de ses doigts. Il se pencha et vint déposer de légers baisers sur la gorge qui se libéra alors que l'homme rejetait sa tête en arrière pour lui offrir l'accès à celle-ci. Il ne se priva pas, il était fraîchement rasé, il sentait bon…

Il fit glisser sa langue le long de la ligne de son menton, avant de descendre sur une épaule, qu'il picora de ses dents avec délicatesse, c'était léger, c'était doux et tourmentant.

Il sentit brusquement l'autre le saisir sous les bras et le renverser sur le dos, l'autre se trouvant désormais en position dominante.

Il sentit un souffle contre son oreille.

\- Je… Je ne serai pas dominé…

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention ! ronronna la voix chaude.

Il ferma les yeux et une main tremblante se posa sur le torse allongé sous lui. Avec douceur une main se posa sur la sienne et dirigea délicatement l'autre sur son corps…. Lui indiquant par son souffle erratique les lieux les plus propices aux plaisirs…

Il se laissa porter par l'autre, celui-ci dirigeait ses mains sur sa peau et ses lèvres, faisant glisser son corps sous celles-ci. Les gestes de son invité étaient emplis d'une douceur et d'une maîtrise auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas vraiment. Enfin, il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit expert en la chose vu qu'il avait fait appel à un prostitué… Mais au vu du prix, il espérait tomber sur quelqu'un qui répondrait à ses attentes et pour le moment il n'était pas déçu.

\- Avec ou sans baiser ? souffla soudain une voix.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Tu veux être embrassé ou pas ?

\- Je … n'y ai pas réfléchi… avoua-t-il.

\- Alors on laisse ça de côté. souffla la voix incroyablement douce.

Le prostitué se chargeait de faire monter le désir en lui, son corps masculin était doux à caresser, la peau veloutée à souhait. Il apprécia surtout le silence de l'autre, pas de questions, pas d'interrogations, il cherchait juste un homme avec qui le faire et qui ne ferait pas de réflexions quant à son orientation sexuelle.

A nouveau ils changèrent de position, le prostitué se glissa au-dessus de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras le dominant…souffla une voix douce à son oreille, avant qu'il ne sente le corps descendre sur le sien.

Les lèvres glissèrent patiemment jusqu'à son sexe, le contournant et l'évitant, semblant se jouer de son désir, ce qui le fit grogner. Il n'était pas très patient pour ce genre de chose.

\- Ne joue pas avec moi ! râla-t-il.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du prostitué. Un impatient donc… Il attrapa rapidement une petite pochette et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sentir des doigts fins entourés son sexe et faire glisser le plastique le long de sa hampe.

Il grogna de nouveau, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé. Mais bon… Il n'allait pas non plus risquer de choper quelque chose avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il ne reverrait probablement pas et qui devait se faire refaire le cul dix fois par nuit…

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'une langue taquine vint se poser sur son gland, avant de s'appuyer dessus, massant délicatement et pourtant avec suffisamment de pression sur sa veine, faisant doucement monter l'envie en lui. Inconsciemment, il sentit l'autre faire bouger son bassin cherchant plus de sensation, alors il engloutit le sexe et le massa fortement avec ses lèvres, faisant soupirer l'autre.

Il suça fortement, descendant et remontant le long du sexe qui se gorgeait de plus en plus, l'autre s'était pleinement allongé maintenant et profitait de ce qui lui était offert. Le prostitué fit glisser l'une de ses mains sous ses bourses, avec lesquelles il joua, sans cesser sa caresse buccale. Puis, sentant que l'autre approchait, il délaissa le membre sous un ronronnement entre contentement et colère.

Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à un téton sur lequel il s'abandonna un moment. Les tétons durcissant sous sa langue, suçotant de plus ne plus fort alors que l'autre semblait perdu…

\- Qu'est-ce que …

Le prostitué se redressa.

\- Mmm ? Quoi… ? Les filles ne te sucent pas ?

\- Ben, euh …Je ne suis pas une fille justement…

\- Et alors ?

\- Les mecs entre eux ils aiment ça ?

Ils parlaient à voix basse tout doucement comme si, s'ils élevaient la voix, la douceur serait rompue. Lentement le prostitué se pencha et suça une dernière fois les deux tétons, chacun leur tour, avant de remonter sa langue sur sa gorge.

\- Les hommes… aiment …être touché… caresser… se sentir désiré… voulu… Tu aimes mes mains sur ton corps ?

L'autre hocha la tête sans répondre.

\- Tu sais je ne te vois pas, alors si tu ne me parle pas …

\- Oui…haleta l'autre.

\- Tu aimes que me bouche te suce ?

\- Mmm…

\- Quand je te masturbe avec mon sexe… Le sentir dur contre toi …Sentir que je te veux ...

\- Hann…Ahh…

Le prostitué frottait son sexe contre le sien et, l'autre avait attrapé ses hanches pour le plaquer plus fort contre lui, haletant de plus en plus désireux.

\- Tu me veux ? souffla le prostitué.

Il glissa ses jambes de chaque côté du corps et plaça le sexe de l'autre sur sa raie, faisant des mouvements d'allées et venues, accentuant la pression sur son membre tendu.

Il entendit un petit bruit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- Lubrifiant…

\- Oh… ça sent bon…

Le prostitué tiqua un instant.

\- Oui… Si tu veux me prendre il va bien falloir que je me prépare à te recevoir.

Un gémissement se fit entendre, alors que le prostitué qui venait d'enduire ses doigts, massait doucement son entrée avant de la forcer avec un premier doigt… Il se cambra et entreprit de faire aller et venir celui-ci à l'intérieur de son corps.

\- C'est comment…souffla l'autre.

Un peu perdu dans sa concentration, le prostitué mis quelques secondes à réagir avant de prendre de sa main libre, la main de son client. Puis, il la dirigea entre ses fesses.

\- Là…Doucement…

Il poussa deux doigts en lui et il sentit les doigts de l'autre chercher ce qu'il faisait.

\- Doucement … Je ne suis pas prêt…

\- Où… ? l'interrogea l'autre, alors qu'il fouillait le lit de sa main libre pour trouver la petite fiole.

.

\- Trouvé ! sourit-il dans l'obscurité et il ouvrit la bouteille pour en verser sur ses doigts.

Puis, après en avoir étalé généreusement partout, il glissa à son tour sa main entre les fesses du prostitué.

\- Explique-moi …

Le prostitué s'allongea alors sur le lit, retirant ses doigts qui avait déjà assoupli son corps.

\- Tes doigts … haleta-t-il doucement. Il ...faut masser… le muscle…

Les doigts se posèrent sur son intimité et appuyèrent doucement dessus, y descellant une certaine souplesse, il joua un moment autour s'interrogeant sur la chose en question.

\- Mais est-ce que… Enfin c'est pas sexy…Même carrément, ça tue l'envie mais…tu

Ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille, le prostitué s'empala sur son doigt, à la surprise du jeune homme qui se sentit encerclé dans un conduit chaud et étroit.

\- Waouh…

\- T'inquiète pas, je suis propre… Maintenant si tu pouvais la fermer …

\- Désolé…

\- Plus…

\- Quoi ?

\- Un autre…Maintenant..

Prenant une profonde inspiration le client inexpérimenté força le passage avec un second doigt qu'il joignit au premier … Il sentit le corps se cambrer sous l'intrusion.

\- Ca va ?

Un souffle lui répondit alors que l'autre se faisait à l'intrusion…

\- Aaahhh….Plus profond maintenant…

Il obéit avec soin, il voulait savoir faire et faire bien…découvrir l'autre sans honte…et dans le noir c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de moins intimidant.

\- Qu'est-ce que je cherche…

\- Rien…souffla le prostitué. Écarte juste les parois, que je puisse te mettre en moi…

\- Te…Moi en toi ? Mais euh tu ne vas pas avoir mal…?

Le jeune homme retira avec précaution les doigts qui écartaient avec beaucoup de délicatesse son antre et son intimité. Il renversa l'homme sur le lit et vint reprendre son sexe en bouche, d'un geste expert il pompa généreusement le membre, qui avait ramolli sous le feu de la conversation, comblant avec ses mains le déficit que sa bouche ne satisfaisait pas, en quelques dizaines de secondes il sentit l'autre se gonfler et se gorger dans sa bouche… Il le mena au bord de la jouissance et l'abandonna, dur comme de la pierre, et se présenta à son sexe, positionnant son anus sur le gland échauffé…

Il s'empala lentement mesurant toute la largeur du membre qui allait le remplir. Il avait beau avoir de l'expérience, il devait avouer que son client était sacrément membré et l'écartelait fortement. Il respirait profondément pour descendre…

\- Aide-moi…souffla-t-il le corps rejeté en arrière.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses et caressant délicatement la peau de celles-ci elles vinrent se poser sur ses hanches et lui imposèrent une douce pression… Il sentit le corps se cambrer en arrière alors que le prostituait s'empalait sur son sexe. Dieu, que c'était étroit là-dedans …

Étroit et chaud…

Et terriblement bon…

Il ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir.

C'était de ça dont il rêvait.

C'était cela qui lui avait manqué dans ses autres expériences…

Le prostitué commença à se mouvoir sur lui, montant et descendant, lui arrachant des soupirs d'aise. Avec précaution, le prostitué accentua progressivement ses mouvements, puis plus rapidement, alors qu'il sentait l'autre s'adapter et chercher à le rejoindre dans le rythme… Ses coups de bassin se faisant plus puissants…

\- Je ne suis pas ingrat ! souffla-t-il soudain en le renversant et en glissant sa main sur les abdominaux superbement dessiner.

Il aurait presque pu lire le regard interrogatif de l'homme qu'il venait de renverser sur le lit, prenant sa place de dominant. Le prostitué releva ses jambes et l'attira à lui.

\- As-tu l'intention de me faire du bien ? se moqua-t-il gentiment.

\- Hey, je débute c'est ma première fois.

Un sourire qu'il ne vit pas se dessina sur les lèvres du prostitué.

\- Vas-y essaye !

\- Hein ?

\- Bouge en moi…Cherche moi…

\- Euh, je sais où tu es … je suis en toi… souffla l'autre homme en se mouvant en lui.

\- Crétin…

Son client entreprit de faire des allées retour en lui.

\- Non, pas comme ça…

\- Alors, comment l'aimes-tu ?

\- Entre et sort presque entièrement…. Et fort…

L'homme sortit presque totalement et entra violemment en lui, arrachant un cri à son amant d'une nuit...

\- Oui… vas-y… gémit-il, alors que son client avait heurté sa prostate

C'était bien la première fois qu'un client tapait dans le mille chez lui du premier coup.

\- Plus …haleta-t-il en attrapant sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui.

Il recommença.

\- Plus fort…

Le corps cambré sous lui semblait l'appeler et il sentit qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'appel sauvage. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres et il recommença, passant un bras sous la taille arqué par le plaisir qu'il lui donnait pour s'ancrer à lui.

Et encore…

Et encore…

Alors que l'autre l'encourageait….

Il ne pouvait que suivre le rythme que le prostitué lui réclamait, emporté par les jambes nouées fortement autour de son dos, alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus fort à la demande de l'autre, ne réalisant même plus qu'il gémissait fortement de plaisir...

\- Oh…Ouiiii…Encore…. T'arrête pas…

Oh il n'en avait pas l'intention, il cogna encore et encore à l'intérieur du corps étroit dans lequel il se déhanchait furieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente brutalement enserré par à-coups violents… Déclenchant un orgasme comme il n'en avait jamais connu…

Son corps était resté tendu quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur celui étendu sous lui, totalement soufflé par le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir.

Étendu sur le lit, le corps de son client tel un poids mort reposant sur son corps. Le prostitué gardait les yeux clos et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Il avait rarement … Non jamais connu un orgasme pareil.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sasuke sortait de son lycée, agacé comme bien souvent. Il s'était encore pris la tête avec l'Uzumaki. Il s'avançait vers le groupe avec lequel il traînait et auquel cet idiot appartenait aussi. Ils ne s'appréciaient pas mais avaient le même groupe d'amis.

Lorsque le brun s'approcha, il aperçut son frère qui se tenait le visage grave, appuyé contre sa voiture. Sasuke tiqua immédiatement et dépassa ses amis, sans même s'arrêter, ce qui fit se tourner toutes les têtes vers lui dont celle du blond qui allait le rembarrer vertement…

Mais en voyant le visage du brun changer et devenir soucieux, chose qui n'arrivait jamais, il s'approcha de lui, suivit par le reste du groupe.

\- Nii-san qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien rien...souffla son aîné, en passant une main lasse dans ses longues mèches brunes.

\- Ne me mens pas Itachi ! siffla le plus jeune en prenant son frère par les bras et l'obligeant à le regarder.

Itachi soupira et posa un regard épuisé sur son cadet, avant de lever une main vers son visage et caresser doucement celui-ci. Ça, ça sentait mauvais, quand son frère agissait comme ça, c'est que les choses étaient graves.

\- Raconte-moi ! fit le plus jeune.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Rien que tu puisses faire !

\- Laisse-moi en être seul juge ! C'est ce type ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ce mec ...j'ai oublié son nom ! Mais je t'ai dit que je ne le sentais pas.

Itachi sourit, son frère avait vraiment un sacré flair. Il eut un triste sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il veut nous faire chanter…

\- C'est quoi son nom ?

\- Sas' .. soupira son aîné.

\- Donne-moi son nom ! fit d'une voix dure le plus jeune, en saisissant son portable et en passant en revue ses contacts rapidement. Alors ?

\- Danzô.

\- Danzô….

Sasuke grimaça.

\- Je ne suis pas son style ! marmonna le brun agacé. Putain, tu pouvais pas te prendre la tête avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sasuke se détourna soudain pour répondre à celui qui venait de décrocher son téléphone.

\- Orochimaru c'est moi ! Dis-moi on a un Danzô dans nos listes ?

\- …

\- Oui, j'attends.

\- …

\- Je sais, je suis au courant !

\- …

\- Tu peux faire en sorte que je le sois ?

\- …

Itachi regardait son frère en silence.

\- Sas' ? appela-t-il doucement.

Le brun se tourna vers son frère et l'interrogea du regard. Le plus jeune se rapprocha de lui et embrassa tendrement son frère sur la joue.

\- T'en fais pas ! Je me charge de lui.

Puis il se reconcentra sur son interlocuteur.

\- Oui ?

\- …

\- Pour quand ?

\- …

\- Très bien !

\- ….

\- A ce soir !

Et le brun raccrocha, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

\- C'est bon tout est arrangé ! Je te promets que tout va bien se passer.

Itachi posa son regard devenu sombre sur son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Et qui est cet Orochimaru ?

Sasuke se tut un instant.

\- C'est… personne… Ne t'en fait pas. Je ne fais rien d'illégal.

\- Mmm...

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ?

Son frère croisa les bras et le détailla du regard. Il savait que son frère lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Et pour faire tourner leur père en bourrique son petit frère pouvait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Sous son visage angélique et neutre se cachait un véritable démon.

Itachi passa de nouveau une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux.

\- Oye Naruto ?

Le blond en question sursauta de se faire appeler par son prénom jamais lui et l'Uchiwa, ne le faisait, c'était à coup d'insultes, de Dobe, Baka, Uzuratonkashi, Teme ou autres « bâtard » qu'ils se parlaient.

Autant dire que les pupilles bleus fixaient leur interlocuteur avec surprise.

Un air un peu niais peint sur son visage que le brun pourrait qualifier d'adorable, s'il n'était pas aussi en colère…

Alors le prénom laissa le blond sur le cul. Il se tourna vers le brun, rendu muet par la surprise il posa son regard de velours sur le jeune homme. Les yeux noirs accrochèrent les siens.

\- Tu peux demander à ton cousin de passer la soirée avec mon frère ?

\- Nani ? s'exclama son aîné.

\- Ça te fera du bien ! Et puis tu aimes bien Yahiko, non ?

\- Enfin Sas' ça ne se fait pas.

\- J'ai besoin de Naruto ce soir et de ta voiture ! Alors tu passes la soirée avec Yahi et je lui rends Naruto quand je te récupère ça marche ?

\- Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire à mon cousin ? sourit un grand rouquin en s'approchant d'eux. Il passa un bras autour des épaules du blond et lui sourit.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, puisque tu ne venais pas à notre rendez-vous.

Naruto lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Yo ! Yahi !

\- Salut beau blond ! sourit le grand rouquin.

-Sas', on rentre. fit Itachi en se détachant de sa voiture.

\- Non ! fit le brun d 'une voix sans appel.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière et y jeta son sac avant de se tourner vers son aîné.

\- Yahiko, tu emmènes mon frère.

\- Hein ? demanda le rouquin.

\- Je te laisse mon frère ce soir. J'appellerai pour te dire quand je le récupère. Tu le gardes avec toi ! Tu vas où tu veux, sauf à son bureau ou chez nous. Et pas chez moi !

\- Sas' enfin, je n'ai pas besoin de baby sister.

\- Toi peut-être mais moi oui… sourit le plus jeune. Donc vu qu'il avait prévu d'avoir Naruto toute la soirée et que j'ai besoin de ses services. On fait échange.

Le plus jeune se planta face à Yahiko et plongea son regard devenu dur dans le sien.

\- Et tu as intérêt à lui faire passer une soirée de rêve ! siffla-t-il.

Puis sans attendre leur réponse, Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et y glissa les clés du véhicule.

\- Monte, tu conduis !

\- Hein, pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas le permis, banane ! fit Sasuke, en s'asseyant côté passager et en bouclant sa ceinture. Allez, bouge ton cul Uzumaki, j'ai pas toute la nuit !

Après avoir râlé tout ce qu'il savait, Naruto monta dans la superbe berline et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la classe de la lexus. Ses mains glissant sensuellement sur le volant.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de caresser cette voiture comme si c'était une femme et démarrer Uzumaki.

\- Et où on va Uchiwa ?

\- Chez moi !

\- Chez ...Et c'est où chez toi ?

\- Roule, je vais te donner l'adresse mais si jamais tu dis à quelqu'un où j'habite, je te tue !

Agacé, le blond démarra la voiture et mit la première avant de s'engager sur la route. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais au brun à ses côtés et siffla.

\- A qui tu veux que je donne l'adresse d'un con comme toi ?

Voyant le regard énervé et légèrement moqueur, il se reprit.

\- T'es pas si craquant que ça ! Connard !

\- Si seulement ! marmonna le brun, en pensant à la horde de fille en chaleur qui hurlait son prénom à chaque récréation comme s'il était une star du rock... Si les gens savaient. Il ne put retenir un ricanement.

Naruto jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à son voisin.

\- Tu sais que je ne sais toujours pas où on va ?

\- Hein… Ah prend à droite …

Ils roulèrent un moment en silence, de temps à autre Sasuke donnait des indications au blond pour le mener vers son appartement. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un quartier calme et bien loin du style que l'Uzumaki aurait pu imaginer. Il se gara au bas d'un immeuble moderne et cosy.

Il descendit du véhicule et suivit le brun, sans même lui demander son accord. Alors que celui-ci glissait sa clé dans la serrure, son téléphone sonna. Sasuke fit entrer le blond tout en décrochant.

\- Oui…

\- …

\- Ok…

\- …

\- Non, c'est bon je le ferai, j'm'en fou...

\- ….

\- Il n'avait qu'à pas toucher à mon frère ! Je vais le détruire ! siffla le brun en raccrochant.

Puis il se tourna vers Naruto, qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Fais comme chez toi ! Le frigo est dans la cuisine, y'a la télé avec le câble et netflix... Sinon t'as la console.

Puis, sans lui accorder plus de temps, le brun commença à se dénuder, laissant ses vêtements tomber au sol, sans même prendre garde qu'il se déshabillait devant le blond. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme qui avait osé s'en prendre à son frère.

Nu, il se glissa sous la douche, son corps pâle affichait un tatouage tribal qui couvrait sa chute de reins et faisait fantasmer plus d'un client. Mais il s'en fichait, ce n'était pas pour eux qu'il l'avait fait faire….

Tout comme le piercing qui ornait son ventre, un délicat renard en argent qui décorait sa peau d'opale, tout cela c'était à cause de « lui » …

Pour « lui » …

Mais « lui », l'ignorait.

Si ce crétin ne lui avait pas raconté cette histoire stupide sur un renard à 9 queues, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se payer ce petit bijou. Il n'était rien censé échanger au cours de leurs rencontres, mais l'autre était bavard et il lui racontait toujours des bricoles…

Rien de très personnel …

Mais cela lui donnait presque l'impression d'avoir une relation normale..

Normale, mais sans aucun baiser…

Il secoua la tête..

Ce type, c'était un client comme un autre …

Du moins, il tentait de s'en convaincre.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Après s'être douché, il se dirigea vers sa chambre en séchant vigoureusement ses mèches brunes, mais il ne s'attendait pas à trouver le blond dans celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? siffla le brun.

Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Son regard bleu glissa sur le corps blanc en face de lui. Il le détailla longuement, inconscient de son regard qui traînait beaucoup trop longuement sur lui avant de s'arrêter sur son ventre.

\- Tu m'as dit de faire comme chez moi…souffla le blond à voix basse.

La voix rauque fit frissonner le brun, qui mit quelques secondes à se reprendre.

\- Mais, pas dans ma chambre !

\- Tu as un piercing ? ajouta, toujours à voix basse, le blond, le regard rivé sur le bijou… C'est un renard ? demanda-t-il.

Sasuke sursauta en l'entendant mentionner son renard et il posa en signe de protection sa main sur celui-ci, le cachant aux yeux du blond, qui du coup releva son regard clair vers son visage. Le blond s'était approché sans bruit et sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, les doigts dorés de celui-ci vinrent se glisser entre les siens pour revoir le bijou.

Desserrant doucement la main posée sur le ventre plat, il la fit glisser sans la lâcher et ses yeux se reposèrent sur lui. Sasuke cessa de respirer un instant.

\- Il est magnifique !

\- Merci… souffla le brun en se détournant.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Hein ?

\- Pourquoi un renard ?

Dans les yeux noirs passèrent soudain une étrange émotion et Sasuke se détourna.

\- Pour rien ! Il me plaisait c'est tout. Tu peux sortir je voudrai m'habiller.

Le blond n'insista pas et après un dernier regard, il quitta la chambre si peu semblable à son propriétaire. Il avait été surpris de découvrir la chambre un peu fouillis, il s'attendait à un maniaque du rangement et avait découvert une chambre un peu comme la sienne.

Des fringues qui traînaient, un bouquin en vrac sur le sol du côté où il devait dormir, le lit n'avait pas été fait. Une paire de lunettes sur la table de nuit… Un ordinateur portable sur le bureau et des cours en vrac, feuilles de classeur et livres entassés simplement.

Au mur, au-dessus du bureau, des photos de lui plus jeune, un père, une mère, un grand frère… Et beaucoup d 'amour…

Naruto continua de faire le tour de l'appartement en l'attendant, il lisait les titres des livres sur la bibliothèque, des romans fantastiques, disputaient la place à des romans d'horreur et sur l'étagère du haut des livres qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé chez lui… Une étagère complète de roman d'amour … L'Uchiwa était un romantique ?... Naruto ricana.

\- C'est bon tu as fait le tour de ma vie ? demanda le brun froidement, en le voyant lire le résumé d'un de ses livres.

\- Hein ? ...Euh … Non désolé… bafouilla le blond en rangeant précipitamment le livre.

Le brun haussa les épaules alors que le blond, reprenant contenance, se tournait vers lui et se figeait de stupeur….

Naruto ne s'attendait pas à cela et dévora littéralement le brun du regard, ses yeux bleus semblèrent brusquement s'enflammer alors qu'il le détaillait sans aucune pudeur.

Des cuissardes noires soulignaient les longues jambes du brun et laissaient un morceau de peau avant de laisser place à un short ultra court. Tellement court qu'il ne devait certainement rien porter en dessous. Son regard remonta encore et s'arrêter de nouveau sur le piercing qu'il avait remplacé par une simple boule d'un noir brillant.

\- Un onyx. souffla-t-il.

Sasuke posa sa main sur son ventre par réflexe alors que le regard de braise continuait de le consumer littéralement.

Les yeux clairs se posèrent sur la mini-veste qui ne tenait que par un cordon puis, à sa gorge ornée d'un ruban noir qui soulignait la nuque gracieuse.

Naruto reprit son souffle, alors que le bun lui tournait le dos pour pendre un manteau long dévoilant sa chute de rein et là, le blond ne put retenir un gémissement qui statufia le brun. Le blond se passa une main sur le visage, la chute de rein était soulignée d'un tribal qui allait d'une hanche à l'autre… Et le haut était fendu jusqu'à la moitié de sa colonne vertébrale.

Naruto se détourna, il avait le ventre en feu, c'était de la lave qui coulait en lui. Il avait besoin d'un grand verre d'eau.

\- Mets quelque chose ! marmonna le blond incapable de le regarder.

Sasuke avait rapidement enfilé puis nouer la ceinture de son trench-coat. Il s'avança vers le blond et lui donna une bouteille d'eau.

\- Détends-toi ! On y va ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'accident.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- Ne pose pas de questions et je ne te demanderai pas depuis quand tu es attiré par les mecs !

\- Je ne le suis pas ! se défendit le blond.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- On va dans le quartier nord.

\- …

Naruto ne posa pas de question et se contenta de conduire le brun jusqu'à … Un lieu qu'il connaissait hélas trop bien. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda le brun un peu surpris par ce changement.

Le blond hocha la tête silencieusement.

\- Je ...je crois que je vais t'attendre ici.

Sasuke eut un rictus.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te demander de m'accompagner. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Naruto laissa échapper un long soupir et ferma les yeux en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsque Sasuke eut disparu dans l'entrepôt.

Soudain il sursauta quelqu'un frappait à la vitre. Il baissa celle-ci et ses pupilles bleues croisèrent un autre regard surpris.

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir là ?

\- J'accompagne quelqu'un. souffla le blond.

\- Tu sais que si Iruka découvre que tu viens ici, il va te punir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Surtout s'il découvre que c'est grâce à toi que je connais cet endroit.

\- Oui et bien, ne le crie pas trop fort.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot !

\- Qui attends-tu ?

Au moment où le blond allait répondre, une longue silhouette fort peu vêtue mais dont le visage était totalement masqué par un long voile, monta dans la voiture.

\- On y va !

Kakashi marqua un temps d'arrêt et Naruto démarra la superbe berline.

\- Ramène-le entier. souffla-t-il doucement alors que le véhicule s'éloignait dans la nuit.

\- Où on va cette fois ? demanda Naruto légèrement nerveux.

\- Grand hôtel de Konoha, je rentrerai par-derrière.

Le blond hocha la tête et s'infiltra dans la circulation.

Ils roulèrent de nouveau en silence. Naruto voulait poser des questions mais n'osait pas, trop effrayé par les réponses. Sasuke pouvait sentir le blond être mal à l'aise.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il n'arrivera rien. J'ai l'habitude.

\- L'habitude ? interrogea le blond, ne sachant pas trop à quoi le brun pouvait bien faire allusion. Au fait pourquoi tu m'as demandé à moi ?

\- Parce que mon frère avait besoin de passer du temps avec Yahiko et qu'il me fallait un chauffeur.

\- Tu aurais pu demander à Juugo ou Suigetsu, non ? Ce sont tes amis eux.

\- Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut se considérer comme des amis.

\- Mmm…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien… Tu as raison… J'aurai dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

Sasuke se renferma sur lui-même. Il n'avait en réalité personne à qui demander d'être là ce soir, après ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait l'habitude, oui. Il n'en était pas à son premier coup. Il serra les mains profitant du noir et de son visage caché pour camoufler la douleur et la honte qui nouaient ses entrailles.

Lorsque Naruto arrêta la voiture à l'arrière de l'hôtel, Sasuke eut besoin de se reprendre un instant.

\- Alors c'est bon ? Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Tu restes là. Tu m'attends. souffla le brun avant de sortir précipitamment sans le regarder.

Sasuke entra rapidement et se faufila vers l'ascenseur de service, il avait l'habitude il connaissait bien l'hôtel et la chambre aussi. Il inspira profondément. Tout reposait sur lui maintenant. Il espéra seulement que Naruto serait bien là à l'attendre, car sinon il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui après ça…

Il frappa deux fois à la porte marqua un temps d'arrêt et frappa un coup, une pause et trois coups. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu es nouveau toi ?

\- Non ! Saï est malade, on m'a envoyé à sa place mais …

Sasuke fit une pause et dénoua son manteau le faisant glisser sur ses épaules.

\- Mais si je ne conviens pas … Je peux m'en aller… fit-il tranquillement alors que l'homme en face de lui le détaillait sans pudeur.

\- Tournes-toi.

Le jeune prostitué obéit calmement et se laissa bouffer du regard. L'homme se frotta le menton. Le brun avait bien remarqué qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Il posa une main sur la ceinture de son short et passa ses doigts sur son entre-jambe.

\- Alors ? interrogea-t-il lentement.

L'homme lui fit signe de s'avancer, à pas lents, il entra dans la chambre et posa son manteau sur le fauteuil en entrant. Il connaissait la chambre par cœur. Il en avait appris le plan par Saï qui l'a lui avait décrit.

Le garde laissa son regard traîner sur son cul de façon appuyée. Il semblait plutôt satisfait.

\- Approche, tu n'es pas Saï. fit une voix rude.

Un homme d'un âge avancé se tenait debout, en appui sur sa canne, et le dévisageait sans scrupules.

\- Enlève ton masque.

L'un de ses hommes s'approcha pour le faire mais le brun arrêta sa main.

\- Non !

\- Et pourquoi ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- C'est mon choix ! Je vais encore à l'école. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me reconnaisse.

\- Oh…Tu es mineur…

Sasuke hocha la tête.

\- Intéressant.

Danzô le fit s'approcher et contempla le jeune homme longuement.

\- Très bien, tu feras l'affaire.

Un homme le saisit par la nuque et l'embrassa goulûment, sa langue envahit la bouche du jeune homme sans hésitation, tandis qu'une main ouvrait sa veste et découvrait son torse pâle et imberbe.

\- Tu es vraiment très beau !

Sasuke ne répondit pas, un autre des gardes s'avança pour lui ôter son short.

\- Non.

Le garde s'arrêta.

\- Pas encore. Approche ! dit-il au brun.

Sasuke s'avança vers lui. Son regard sombre n'exprimait aucune émotion, juste un puits sans fond de noirceur.

\- Mets-toi à genoux !

Le jeune homme obéit, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Silencieusement, il obéit et l'homme se déshabilla, dégrafant son pantalon, il sortit son membre et l'enfourna dans la bouche du prostitué.

\- Suce-moi bien et fort !

Le temps que cela dura, il ne le sut pas et franchement cela lui était totalement égal du moment que cela s'arrête. Son corps le faisait souffrir comme jamais, et pourtant il n'était pas douillet… Il avait obéi, Danzô n'était pas un homme à qui l'ont dit non. L'homme avait pris ce qu'il avait voulu et ensuite s'était installé pour le regarder se faire prendre…

Mais pas que… Les poignets attachés, les chevilles aussi, les jambes écartées pour avoir une vue imprenable sur son intimité que ses hommes ravageaient à outrance, sans préparation, sans douceur… La cravache avait rougi ses cuisses et ses fesses, la lame du couteau avait laissé de belles traces sur sa peau pâle de son dos, de ses hanches, sur l'intérieur délicat de ses cuisses.

Il avait tenté de ne pas faire de bruit, de ne pas se débattre, de ne pas crier… Mais il avait fini par rendre les armes pour la plus grande joie de l'homme qui savourait d'avoir brisé le jeune prostitué comme tant d'autre avant lui.

Il était préparé, enfin il avait cru l'être… Il tentait d'énumérer dans sa tête le nombre de ses plaies et il comptait bien les rendre une à une avec des intérêts…

Chaque cicatrice qui marquait sa peau pâle et soyeuse dont il était si fier.

Chaque coup qu'il avait pris et qui laisserait une trace pendant plusieurs jours sur lui.

Chaque humiliation, chaque coup de butoir qui avait ravagé ses reins et déchiré son intimité…

Il se vengerait.

Il se le jura il se vengerait.

Il se sentit brutalement jeter au sol. Son ventre sur la moquette, son visage tuméfié et le goût du sang dans sa bouche le firent relever la tête.

\- Oh tu es toujours conscient…Je suis épaté.

\- Pas de quoi ! siffla-t-il d'une voix douloureuse en crachant un peu de sang par terre.

Il se sentit détaché et put se redresser correctement à genoux sur le sol.

\- La plupart de tes collègues auraient supplié que j'arrête depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne suis pas mes collègues.

\- Je vois ça !

Danzô lui saisit le menton et releva son visage vers lui.

\- Je suis curieux de voir qui tu es…

\- Si vous faites cela, vos affaires avec mon maître seront terminées.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me faire peur ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

\- Personnellement, je m'en fous. Vous ne faites pas partis de mes clients.

Une sonnerie tira Danzô de sa contemplation et il se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

\- Toujours Orochimaru, Maître.

\- Pff…Très bien, passez-le-moi.

L'homme prit le téléphone et Sasuke se redressa en retenant un gémissement. Il avait les jambes flageolantes. Il attrapa une serviette et essuya le sang sur ses jambes, le sperme dont les hommes l'avaient couvert en éjaculant sur son ventre.

Puis il jeta la serviette au sol avant de ramasser ses vêtements, enfilant son short sur sa peau malmenée, il remit sa micro-veste et voulut s'asseoir pour remettre ses bottes … Mais la douleur que cela déclencha dans ses reins fut comme un coup de fouet. Il prit finalement appui sur la table pour remettre ses cuissardes.

\- Oui…

\- …

\- Cela va sans dire. Évidemment.

\- …

\- Non bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas fait !

\- …

\- Je lui demande. As-tu besoin d'être raccompagné ? grogna Danzô n'aimant pas être pris pour un coursier.

\- Non ! siffla le brun d'une voix glaciale en refermant son manteau sur sa peau malmenée. J'ai un chauffeur.

\- Non, il dit qu'il a un chauffeur.

L'homme commença à s'agacer au téléphone.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué non plus ! s'énerva-t-il. Si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il soit un peu bousculé il ne fallait pas me l'envoyer !

\- …

\- …

Danzô soupira, son regard dur posé sur le jeune homme qui venait de lui faire face et gagnait d'un pas mal assuré la porte de la luxueuse suite.

\- Bonsoir ! fit le brun en s'inclinant puis sans un mot il sortit et referma la porte avec soin.

\- C'est un très bon choix ! C'est une belle personne ! Orochimaru je le veux à nouveau.

\- …

\- Comment ? Pour quelle raison ?

\- …

\- Hé bien, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, vous me connaissez mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'il revienne.

\- …

\- En tout cas il ne s'est pas plaint…

\- …

\- Oui j'aime les voir se tortiller, cela décuple mon plaisir. Je vous remercie. Sourit vicieusement l'homme.

\- …

\- Bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Les hommes de Danzô s'étaient rhabillés et regardaient leur maître silencieusement.

\- Maître ?

\- Il va falloir payer cette sale petite pute pour son silence !

\- Un problème ?

\- Ce môme que vous avez abîmé, est le chouchou d'Orochimaru, autant dire qu'il ne va pas apprécier de le voir dans cet état !

\- Désolé maître…

L'homme frappa le sol avec sa canne, agacé. Il marmonna des choses incompréhensibles au sujet du jeune prostitué et se dit que sa petite sauterie allait encore lui coûter cher…

.

xxxxx

.

Il avait eu bien du mal à remettre ses vêtements sans grimacer et avait dû serrer les dents. Il avança lentement dans le couloir, son regard sombre perdu dans les limbes de sa douleur. Il poussa la porte de la sortie de secours et entreprit de descendre les escaliers.

Arrivé en bas, il chercha du regard la berline de son frère. Sa tête tourna lentement à droite puis à gauche, en face de la rue… Mais rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à sa voiture. Une goutte de sueur glaciale coula le long de son dos…

Il n'était pas là. La peur le saisit au ventre. Comme une chose qui le dévorait... Ses yeux se mirent à le piquer, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il s'avança sur la route sans regarder, cherchant du regard la berline. Il traversa et se fit violemment agresser par des phares et un bruissement de freins le fit sursauter. Un bruit de porte qui claque et une voix.

\- Bordel ! T'es con ou quoi j'ai failli te renverser !

Sasuke leva sa main pour protéger ses yeux, il cligna des yeux, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux. Il avait mal partout. Il avait nettoyé rapidement le plus gros du sang qui coulait sur son visage tuméfié. Son loup cachait la catastrophe qu'il ne voulait surtout pas montrer.

Prenant conscience que c'était Naruto qui avait failli l'écraser le brun lui sauta dessus.

\- T'étais où bordel ? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre là !

\- Hey, calme toi ! J'ai dû tourner autour de l'hôtel, le vigile avait appelé les flics j'ai pas eu le choix.

Sasuke soupira et relâcha le blond avant de se diriger vers la voiture d'une démarche claudicante. Il monta dans la voiture sans même se retourner ou répondre au jeune homme.

Naruto soupira et alla s'installer au volant.

\- On va où maintenant ? Parce que j'en ai marre de faire le chauffeur moi.

\- Chez moi. souffla à voix basse le brun sans relever la tête il avait rabattu sa capuche sur son visage et restait prostré sur son fauteuil, le manteau cachant la totalité de son corps, ses mains soigneusement rentrées dans ses manches.

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le calme, et le silence le plus absolu, ce qui ne tarda pas à énerver le blond qui mit la radio pour remplir le silence trop pesant. Il se gara de nouveau au bas de l'immeuble du brun.

\- Monte avec moi ! chuchota Sasuke. Je vais juste prendre une douche et me changer après je te rends à ton cousin.

\- Mmm…

Le brun sortit du véhicule avec précaution se retenant à la portière pour ne pas tomber. La douleur qui lui vrillait le bas du dos était atroce. Il inspira profondément pour ne pas se laisser envahir par les larmes. Il battit des paupières et s'acharna à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Sans regarder si Naruto le suivait, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tapa son code et entra en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Naruto le suivait en observant les mouvements du brun qu'il trouvait bizarre. Il avait l'air essoufflé et fatigué, il le suivit quand il entra dans son appartement, il le regarda se diriger vers la salle d'eau et s'y enfermer. Il entendit le verrou être tourné, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite quelques heures auparavant.

Naruto soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fatigué. Il ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à être emporté par le sommeil… Une boule de poils noirs en profita pour grimper sur le dormeur et s'installa sur le torse de celui-ci. Son regard tourné vers le visage du blond.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était entièrement dénudé et contemplait son reflet dans le miroir, ce salaud de Danzô s'était fait plaisir, lui et ses connards de gardes. Mais il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis. Le brun leva la main vers son miroir et effleura son reflet. Ses deux lèvres avaient été fendues par de violents coups portés à son visage, il avait les yeux gonflés qui viraient dangereusement aux bleus. Il avait mal aux côtes et des hématomes se disputaient la surface de son corps, du sang séché collait à ses cuisses et il ne voulait même pas voir l'état de son cul.

Il serra douloureusement les dents, furieux, il se vengerait, il se le promettait. Au moins, il avait les preuves pour faire taire et chanter ce sale type, celui-ci découvrirait qu'on ne s'attaquait pas aux Uchiwa sans en payer le prix.

Il se glissa sous la douche il se sentait sale et avait besoin de se laver. Il ne supportait pas le contact de son propre corps. Il se savonna furieusement et grimaça de douleur. Sa peau était ultrasensible et même, s'il ne voyait pas encore de marques franches, sur certains endroits de sa peau il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à en avoir. Il posa son front sur le carrelage froid de la douche.

Il resta sous l'eau chaude de longues minutes qui se transformèrent en 10 puis 20, et quasiment une heure s'écoula quand l'eau devint franchement trop froide pour lui, il sortit de la cabine pour aller se sécher. Il passa la tête par la porte et ne voyant pas l'Uzumaki gagna sa chambre heureusement vide. Il s'y enferma sans bruit et se mit en devoir de s'habiller.

Il enfila rapidement un pantalon de toile souple et un large pull. Il ne chercha même pas à mettre de sous vêtement sa peau était beaucoup trop irritée et sensible. Puis se dirigeant de nouveau vers son miroir, il sortit de son tiroir du fond de teint pour camoufler les marques de son visage, il ne ferait pas de miracle mais il arrivait à cacher le plus gros.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit au salon. Il s'approcha de son canapé duquel il voyait dépasser une jambe.

\- Yo Naruto ? appela-t-il en s'approchant.

Il demeura un instant stupéfait avant de laisser un doux sourire étirer ses lèvres blessées et retint à grand peine un gémissement de douleur. Couché de tout son long le blond ronflait paisiblement d'un air béat et sur son torse, son chat asocial et acariâtre s'était installé et dormait le museau contre le visage paisible du dormeur.

Sasuke s'approcha et se pencha par-dessus le canapé. Il caressa délicatement le poil soyeux du matou qui releva la tête en se sentant caresser et se mit à ronronner.

\- T'es beau quand tu la fermes ! Idiot de blond. ricana-t-il doucement.

Naruto se mit à marmonner vaguement, dérangeant le chat qui se déplaça sur son torse et balança sa queue sur le visage du blond qui entreprit de chasser le truc qui le chatouillait.

Sasuke ricana de nouveau et Naruto râla.

\- Mais euh…

Le blond gigota et s'installa un peu mieux. Il avait envie de dormir là maintenant tout de suite.

\- Naruto ! siffla le brun.

\- Mmm… Dodo…

\- Naruto, je veux mon frère.

\- Demain. Va dormir. ronronna le blond.

\- Nan ! Je veux aller le rassurer. Naruto lèves-toi !

Le blond se frotta les yeux.

\- T'es chiant Sas'ke.

\- Pfff…

Sasuke attrapa le visage du blond et soudain sans prévenir il pressa légèrement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et soudain le repoussa violemment faisant choir le jeune homme au sol sur son postérieur déjà très sensible. Il ne put retenir un gémissement et ravala ses larmes.

\- Putain c'est dégueu ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?

Le brun se redressa et alla mettre son blouson sans le regarder.

\- Ça va, tu vas pas mourir pour un baiser ! siffla le brun. Maintenant que t'es bien réveillé, ramène-moi à mon frère !

Sans même le regarder Sasuke sortit de l'appartement, Naruto récupéra sa veste et lui emboîta le pas en s'essuyant la bouche.

Il se sentait sale. Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas savoir que la bouche du brun et d'autres parties de son corps n'avait certainement pas dû servir à jouer au poker. L'idée que la bouche du mec qui venait de l'embrasser ait pu, quelques heures auparavant, avoir une queue dedans le rendait littéralement malade.

Tout le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant. Naruto ne pouvant s'empêcher d'essuyer sa bouche à intervalles réguliers.

\- Tss…

\- Quoi ? râla le blond, on est presque arrivé c'est bon !

\- Tu veux un chewing-gum ? persifla le brun agacé par son geste . Ma bouche a tellement l'air de t'avoir dégoûté, tu veux un chewing-gum pour enlever le goût.

\- Nan ! je veux me laver je me sens sale ! fit Naruto en crispant ses mains sur le volant. J'ai envie de vomir. Savoir que… Nan, je peux pas… Comment tu peux faire un truc pareil ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules sans lui répondre et garda le visage détourné vers le paysage qui défilait sous son regard vide.

Le blond venait de s'arrêter devant la maison de son cousin et Sasuke se pressa de descendre il avait déjà reçu plusieurs coups de téléphone de son frère, auquels il n'avait pas répondu et encore plus de sms.

\- Je t'avertis, si tu dis quelque chose à mon frère je te détruirai ! fit froidement le brun. Tu peux me cracher à la gueule si ça te chante, mais si tu parles à mon frère je détruirai tout ce à quoi tu tiens.

Puis sans attendre sa réponse, il frappa et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Itachi qui jeta ses bras autour du corps de son petit frère.

\- Sasuke ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Mais oui, allez viens, Naruto a ramené ta voiture, tu devrais rentrer, papa et maman vont s'inquiéter de ton absence.

\- Hé ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'aîné.

\- Oui grand frère ! D'ailleurs j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me ramènes pour que j'aille me coucher. Car comme tu le dis si bien je suis encore un bébé. sourit le cadet. Et demain j'ai école !

L'aîné eut un sourire tendre et serra fortement son petit frère contre lui. Sasuke tressaillit violemment et tenta de s'empêcher de gémir.

Ce fut avec un sourire forcé qu'il se tourna vers Yahiko et Naruto. L'aîné avait filé voir dans quel état son bébé était après avoir été conduit toute la soirée par Naruto. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance mais bon, sa voiture c'était sa voiture.

\- Merci pour Itachi, Yahiko. Naruto…

Le blond se tourna légèrement vers lui et puis brusquement se détourna.

\- Je vais me laver. Tu me dégoûtes.

Le blond n'écouta pas ce que le brun avait à lui dire et ne vit pas la blessure qui s'afficha durant quelques secondes sur le visage de Sasuke. Seul Yahiko l'aperçu, mais crut bien avoir rêvé tellement cela fut fugace.

\- Merci…murmura le brun, avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui rejoignant, aussi vite qu'il le put, son frère dans la voiture.

Avec un sourire faux et une joie tout aussi fausse, mais suffisamment convaincante pour Itachi, Sasuke se fit déposer chez lui. Et après une dernière étreinte, le brun regarda s'éloigner la voiture … Enfin il put laisser la douleur et les larmes envahir son visage…

Sasuke se tourna vers la porte de son immeuble et se demanda comment il allait réussir à remonter sans hurler à chaque pas. Il avait tout donné pour tenir jusqu'ici sans rien montrer mais il était déchiré …

.

.

* * *

.

Et voilà la première partie tadam

j'avais promis un one-shot pour le White day bon ben one-shot j'ai pas réussi c'est un triptyque.

J'espère que cette mise en bouche vous aura plus.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis merci beaucoup .

Du coup, publication : un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines

Soit, la suite début avril, et la fin en rentrant de mes vacances

.

ps : il se peut que certain trouve le sujet déjà prit et reprit et en effet il l'a été, néanmoins ma façon de l'aborder est un peu différente.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**BASE : ** Naruto

**PAIRING** : Naru x Sasu

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi

**GENRE **: H xH

.

* * *

**.**

**Blabla **: Cela devait être un one-shot mon second, mais il est devenu tellement long que ce sera un tri Shot. Il faut un début à tout.

Je pense publier la seconde partie avant mon départ début avril… et la fin à mon retour … Soit un chapitre tous les 2 semaines …

.

* * *

.

.

TOI ALORS …

.

.

* * *

**Résumé **: Le jour où il a voulu découvrir ce qu'il aimait, il a découvert bien plus qu'il ne le pensait et il allait peut-être bien le regretter …

La : Merci d'être passé, tu es number 1 sur cette fic tu es ma première revieweuse hihihi

Ah mais je t'en prie continu à me laisser des coms j'en suis ravie ^^ Ca fait tellement de bien d'avoir vos opinions:)

Ah ,ils ne peuvent pas savoir qui ils sont et ils ne peuvent le deviner car tout se fait en chuchotant .. Le but n'étant pas de papoter hihihi , mais surtout de ne pas savoir qui est l'autre… En fait à l'école ils ne se parlent quasiment pas … Déjà Sasuke c'est pas un bavard et même s'ils ont le mm groupe d'ami eux ne s'apprécient pas du tout lol

Kiumi : Ah cette histoire t'a surprise visiblement J'espère que c'est en bien ^_^ ..

.

* * *

**.**

**CHAP 02**

**.**

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds en cours, 3 jours qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone et 3 jours que Itachi le harcelait en lui demandant ce qu'avait fait son petit frère ce soir-là. Et même si Naruto n'aimait pas beaucoup le jeune homme, il ne tenait pas tellement à s'attirer les foudres de son aîné.

Aussi, après les cours, se décida-t-il à se rendre chez le brun. D'après Itachi, celui-ci ne voulait pas ouvrir. Il composa le code d'entrée et poussa la porte vitrée avant de grimper au 4 -ème étage. Là, devant la porte, il hésita. Devait-il sonner ?

Il posa sa main sur la poignée pour constater, avec effarement, qu'elle était ouverte. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et entra un peu hésitant… Il pénétra dans la pièce principale et découvrit le corps du brun sur le sol…

Il se précipita sur lui et eut un geste de recul avant même de le toucher. Le jeune homme portait les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il avait quand ils étaient allés chercher Itachi. Il n'avait même pas enlevé son manteau, ni ses chaussures.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser ce qu'il ressentait puis, après s'être déchaussé de ses chaussures et de son blouson, il s'approcha du corps allongé et le retourna. Le jeune homme était livide, brûlant de fièvre et sa peau pâle marbrée de bleus… Un œil au beurre noir, une arcade particulièrement gonflée et ouverte, couverte de sang séché, les lèvres blessées, qu'il avait vaguement remarqué le soir de leur sortie, étaient maintenant horriblement gonflées et violacées.

Naruto le souleva avec soin et se dirigea vers la chambre où il déposa le corps sur le lit puis il attrapa son portable, celui du brun était totalement déchargé et composa le numéro de Kakashi.

\- Moshi moshi ?

\- Kakashi ?

\- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

\- Tu te souviens du garçon avec qui je suis venu l'autre nuit ?

\- Oui bien sûr …Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… Je suis chez lui là...

\- Oh, et ?

\- Kakashi, il est pas bien du tout.

\- Comment ça, pas bien ?

\- Je sais pas, il a des bleus partout sur le visage, de la fièvre… Je sais pas quoi faire…

\- Est-ce que tu l'as déshabillé ?

\- Quoi ? Non, non ! Je l'ai pas touché, juste mis sur son lit !

\- Écoute, tu vas lui enlever ce qu'il porte juste le haut.

\- Il porte encore son manteau.

\- Enlève-lui. Pose ton téléphone sur le lit en mode haut-parleur. Je te garde en ligne.

Naruto obéit et posa son téléphone puis prenant une profonde inspiration, il dénoua le trench-coat et l'ouvrit.

\- Je l'ai ouvert.

\- Enlève le lui et ôte ce qu'il porte, chemise, pull, tee-shirt.

\- Mais pourquoi je dois faire ça ?

\- Parce qu'il a de la fièvre, gamin ! siffla une voir dure au téléphone.

\- Hey ! Z'êtes qui vous ? Rendez-moi Kakashi !

\- Je ne te rends personne. Déshabille mon poulain et dépêches toi un peu !

Soupirant, Naruto obtempéra et entreprit de déshabiller le brun qui se mit à protester et à gémir.

\- Putain, aide moi un peu Sas'ke ! Merde.

Incapable de faire le moindre geste mais tachant de rester assis, le temps que le blond lui ôte son pull qui lui collait à la peau, Sasuke ne put retenir un gémissement, lorsque n'arrivant pas à le lui ôter, Naruto tira violemment dessus, arrachant par la même les croûtes qui s'étaient formées sur la peau pâle.

\- Merde ! lâcha le blond horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la voix au téléphone.

\- C'est ...Je … Mon dieu…

\- Naruto laisse dieu où il est et fais une photo du corps de Sasuke s'il te plaît et envois là moi. fit la voix de Kakashi .

Hochant la tête, le blond prit son téléphone et fit une photo du brun qu'il leur envoya.

Orochimaru regarda la photo envoyée par le blond et son visage se ferma tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient de colère.

\- Dis à ce gamin que j'arrive ! Prépare la voiture je vais chercher ma mallette !

Kakashi rappela Naruto.

\- Naruto ?

\- Oui ?

\- On arrive avec Orochimaru, tu nous ouvriras. Reste avec Sasuke jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive et surtout ne laisse entrer personne et surtout pas Itachi !

Le blond hocha la tête et son regard se reporta sur le corps couché sur le lit, qui s'était positionné sur le côté, ne supportant pas le contact des draps sur sa peau. Partout des coupures, plus ou moins profondes, s'étaient rouvertes lorsque Naruto l'avait déshabillé et il se retrouvait là comme un con. Sans savoir quoi faire…

\- Mal…gémit Sasuke. Brûle !

Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et revint avec des compresses, qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle d'eau du brun et, avec douceur, il appliqua de l'eau sur les plaies.

Le brun se mit à gigoter.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire ! Sas' ?

Le brun se redressa faiblement, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants d'une fièvre ardente.

\- Aide...moi… Dés…habille…Moi…

Et il retomba sur le lit, épuisé.

Naruto avait bugué quelques secondes puis obéissant, il se mit en devoir d'ôter le pantalon du brun afin de le mettre nu sur les draps… A sa grande surprise, il vit que des plaies comme celles qu'il avait sur le dos et le ventre, marquaient aussi l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il était horrifié, le pantalon accrochait à la peau suintante et il fit à nouveau gémir le brun lorsqu'il voulut lui retirer. Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et mis la douche à couler puis avec précaution, il passa ses bras autour du corps du brun qui retint à grand peine de vives protestations.

\- Sous l'eau, tes fringues se décolleront toutes seules…marmonna le blond en l'entraînant.

Il se glissa sous le jet d'eau et y maintint le brun, le temps que l'eau détrempe le pantalon de toile et que celui-ci, détaché, ne glissa presque tout seul au sol.

Une fois les vêtements totalement enlevés, le brun se cala un peu plus confortablement contre le corps qui le tenait. L'eau lui faisait un bien fou…Coulant doucement sur sa peau malmenée et le réchauffant. Il soupira de bien-être.

Le blond avait enlevé son tee-shirt qui était mouillé désormais et le brun était dans ses bras et il n'était pas très à l'aise. Il réussit tant bien que mal à le sortir de la douche et, avec soin, il l'enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette et le sécha précautionneusement. Puis délicatement, il alla l'allonger sur le drap avant de le recouvrir jusqu'aux reins, son regard s'attardant sur le tribal qui couvrait ses reins et qu'on avait sauvagement abîmé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit en colère.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna à la porte et Naruto s'arracha à sa contemplation, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et se retrouva face à Kakashi et à un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, retenu en catogan. Il détailla l'homme dont la peau pâle et les yeux jaunes lui donnaient un air maladif.

\- Pousse-toi ! siffla l 'homme en le dégageant du passage pour se précipiter vers la chambre du jeune homme.

La porte claqua et Naruto soupira. Il leva les yeux vers Kakashi, qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Allez, viens me raconter.

Il hocha la tête et se traîna jusqu'au canapé où il se laissa tombé. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant referma la porte soigneusement et vint prendre place en face de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il y 3 nuits ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a demandé de l'emmener à l'hôtel et il est ressorti bizarre 3 heures plus tard.

\- Comment ça, bizarre ?

\- Sa façon de marcher...

\- Je vois, rien d'autre ?

\- Il m'a demandé de le ramener pour se changer.

\- Et ?

\- C'est tout … Il est allé se doucher et je me suis endormie.

\- Tu n'as rien vu ? Tu es sûr ?

\- Hé bien, j'ai vu que son visage était abîmé...Mais pas autant que ce soir quand je suis arrivé. J'ai juste pensé que le client lui avait mis quelques baffes…. Je ne m'attendais pas à … à ça…

\- Habituellement, ce n'est pas l'un des clients de Sasuke… Orochimaru n'a jamais voulu que Sasuke ait à faire à lui car tu as remarqué qu'il est assez particulier.

\- Je sais pas s'il est particulier mais il… Sasuke… Il a des coupures partout comme si on l'avait tranché…

\- C'est ça… C'est un sadique et il est très violent. Mais pas que lui… Car il laisse ses hommes molester les hôtes.

\- Hôtes ?

\- Mmm...Sasuke est un hôte, le plus souvent il accompagne des gens riches et influents lors de soirée… Quelques fois en week-end…

\- Ouais, c'est une façon élégante de dire qu'il se prostitue.

Kakashi écarta les yeux.

\- Je te demande pardon ? fit une voix froide derrière lui.

Naruto sursauta et se leva, faisant face au fameux Orochimaru.

\- Je te prierai de ne pas parler des personnes qui travaillent pour moi comme de vulgaires putes qui arpentent les trottoirs et écartent les cuisses pour de l'argent. Bien que, je n'ai rien contre elles, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut et j'en ai aussi quelques-unes à mon service.

\- Désolé...souffla le blond en se grattant la tête mal à l'aise.

Orochimaru le toisa de la tête aux pieds et se tourna vers Kakashi.

\- Peut-on lui faire confiance ?

\- A qui ? Naruto ? Sans aucun doute.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, il veillera sur Sasuke.

L'homme s'avança vers lui et lui tendit une ordonnance.

\- Voici la liste des médicaments à aller lui chercher. Je lui ai fait une injection de morphine et d'antibiotique.

\- Des antibiotiques, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ignore où a traîné la lame avec laquelle ils lui ont fait ses marques, j'en ai recousu certaines, mais c'est un beau gâchis sur un physique pareil !

\- Et son tatouage ? interrogea brusquement le blond.

Orochimaru posa son regard sur le blond interrogatif.

\- Dans son dos… murmura le blond gêné... Le tatouage était abîmé.

\- S'il n'y avait que le tatouage, ça ne serait pas grave.

\- Hein ?

\- Il lui a arraché son piercing au nombril.

\- De quoi ?… Son cri le surprit lui -même, le faisant sursauter, il se précipita vers la chambre et entra dans celle-ci, s'arrêtant devant le corps couvert de pansements et étendu dans les draps noirs, sa peau claire tranchait sur ceux-ci. Il s'avança doucement, sans bruit, pour soulever le drap, dévoilant le ventre plat entouré de bandages.

\- C'est…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et laissa retomber le drap avant de s'asseoir avec précaution sur le bord du lit.

Orochimaru revint vers lui.

\- Je te laisse l'ordonnance, il doit bien prendre ses médicaments, antalgiques et antibiotiques. Si les pansements se mettent à suinter, tu m'appelles immédiatement. Tu trouveras mon numéro dans le portable professionnel de Sasuke. fit-il, en lui tendant le portable.

\- Euh…

\- La date de naissance de son frère.

\- Ah ok…

\- Surtout, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles.

Le blond hocha la tête.

La porte se referma sur les deux hommes et Naruto resta seul avec le brun étendu sur le lit, semblant profondément endormi. Le blond se leva et éteignit la lumière, il prit un plaid qui traînait sur le canapé et se coucha sur celui-ci ...Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait comme un bien heureux…

Le réveil fut particulièrement douloureux... Sasuke tenta de se redresser... Son corps était fourbu et il avait mal partout, ça le tiraillait et une vive douleur lui traversa le ventre. Il se sortit du lit et faillit s'effondrer à peine debout. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour chasser son vertige et se diriger vers son placard, il attrapa un tee-shirt bien trop grand pour lui et se rendit à la cuisine.

Il traîna sa carcasse douloureuse jusqu'au frigo pour y prendre une bouteille d'eau avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul dans son appartement. Il s'approcha de son canapé où il trouva une forme endormie sur celui-ci, des mèches blondes en bataille dépassant du plaid dans lequel il était enveloppé.

\- Naruto ! marronna le brun, en soulevant le coin de la couverture.

Un vague marmonnement lui répondit.

\- Oye ? souffla le brun qui commençait déjà à fatiguer.

La tête blonde émergea et se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer. Il regarda à droite, à gauche avant que son regard ne se pose sur une main posée sur le haut du canapé et une tête brune qui dépassait à peine.

\- Oye ? Sasuke ?

\- Ouais... râla une voix faiblarde.

Naruto se redressa pour regarder par-dessus le canapé et apercevoir la silhouette à moitié dans les vapes.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Mmm...

Naruto descendit rapidement du canapé et en fit le tour pour s'agenouiller auprès du brun.

\- Hey, ça va ?

Il regarda le brun se laisser glisser au sol et se rouler en boule.

\- Oye...

\- Fatigué...

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi ? fit le blond.

Il souleva le jeune homme avec précaution.

\- Soif…

Le blond porta le corps affaiblit jusqu'à la chambre et le reposa avec précaution sur le lit. Il souleva le tee-shirt…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je regarde tes plaies, l'autre serpent, il a dit que ça devait pas suinter de partout.

\- Serpent ?

\- Ouais, ton boss, il a dit que je devais te surveiller. râla le blond. Et ne surtout pas laisser ton frère entrer.

\- Ouais, ça c'est sûr, évite...ricana-t-il, avant de serrer les dents. Chier ..

\- Tu as mal ? s'inquiéta le blond.

Sasuke rit à nouveau, même si ce fut un rire fragile.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Tu sais, je peux aussi te laisser te démerder Sas' !

\- Bah, vas-y, ça m'empêchera pas de dormir !

\- Ah ouais, et si tu meurs, ton frère me tueras !

\- Hihihi…

\- C'est pas drôle !

\- S'il te rate, promis je viendrai te hanter.

\- Connard ! siffla le blond, en passant une main douce dans son dos pour le retourner, arrachant, malgré sa douceur, un grognement de protestation.

\- Ouais ben désolé, t'as des plaies partout … Euh..

\- Quoi ?

Le blond se détourna, il voulait savoir s'il devait vérifier les plaies entre ses jambes mais n'osait pas. Il se gratta la tempe, mal à l'aise, alors que le brun laissait échapper un soupir fatigué.

\- Tes médicaments ! s'exclama soudain le blond en posant son regard sur la table de nuit.

\- Mmm ?

\- Le serpent, il m'a filé une ordonnance, je vais à l'hôpital te chercher ça. T'aurais pas des fringues à ma taille ?

\- Sais pas… Fouille, 'Tachi a dû laisser des trucs à lui.

Le blond se mit à fouiller l'armoire du brun qui marronnait dans son coin.

\- Fous pas le bordel !

\- Ouais ouais… Le blond sortit une chemise et un pantalon stylé…

\- Ouah, classe les fringues à ton frère.

\- Sûr...souffla le brun. Ça te change de ton éternel jean ou ton jogging.

\- Hey Bâtard ! Je sais aussi m'habiller classe !

\- Va mourir… murmura le brun.

Naruto eut du mal à entendre la dernière phrase et s'approcha du lit une fois habillé. Il posa une main chaude sur le front du brun.

\- T'es brûlant !

\- Mmm…

\- Bon, je vais chercher tes médocs et je reviens.

Le brun l'attrapa brusquement par la main et Naruto s'arracha à sa poigne. Le regard sombre s'assombrit un peu plus, ses lèvres pâles entrouvertes, il s'apprêtait à demander quelque chose, mais ses lèvres se soudèrent et son visage se ferma.

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixa un point dans le vide.

\- Tu… Tu as besoin de quelque chose.

\- Non… Je me démerderai…

\- Dis-moi, c'est bon ! fit le blond, mal à l'aise suite à sa réaction de rejet.

-C'est bon je te dis, tire-toi !

Naruto soupira.

-Ok j'y vais, je reviens vite.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et après un dernier regard sur le corps allongé, il sortit de la chambre, enfila le long manteau du brun et sortit de l'appartement.

A peine la porte ce fut elle refermée, que Sasuke se hissa hors du lit. Il avait des vertiges et ne se sentait vraiment pas bien. Son ventre le tiraillait et le seul fait de se tenir debout, lui retournait l'estomac. Il réussit tant bien que mal à aller jusqu'au toilettes… Il aurait aimé que le blond l'aida à s'y rendre, mais au vu de son violent rejet lorsqu'il avait voulu le toucher, il ne put retenir un rire amer …

Il prit appui sur la porte et regarda celle de sa chambre qui se situait un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas loin quand on se sentait bien, mais dans son état actuel, la seule idée de devoir aller jusque là-bas lui semblait insurmontable.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'échoua lamentablement sur le sol.

Bravo le Uchiwa ! Quelle classe !

Son père se foutrait probablement de lui s'il le voyait ainsi couché par terre comme un chien.

Il était bien trop fatigué et il avait bien trop mal pour pouvoir faire face à sa fierté aussi la laissa-t-il dans un coin et restât-il prostré au sol et ferma les yeux… Quelques minutes après, il dormait, au milieu du couloir, allongé sur le sol glacé…

Naruto courrait presque, il avait failli rater le bus qui le déposerait à proximité de l'hôpital, il sauta au sol et savoura la chaleur du manteau du brun, il lui tenait bien chaud. Il leva le nez vers le ciel et le trouva bien bas… Il allait neiger, il devait se dépêcher, il ne tenait pas à se retrouver bloqué et Sasuke, seul, chez lui …

Il se hâta vers les caisses et alla donner son ordonnance puis paya les médicaments avant de reprendre le bus en sens inverse et, comme il le pensait, les premiers flocons se mirent à tomber...

Il composa rapidement le code d'entrée de l'immeuble et se précipita à l'intérieur, s'ébrouant, faisant tomber les flocons qui avaient recouverts son manteau ...Puis il monta les marches, tout content qu'il neige et entra en coup de vent dans l'appart en criant…

\- Hey ! Sas' ! Devine quoi ! Cria-t-il, en enlevant ses chaussures qu'il abandonna sur le palier sans même les ranger et jeta le manteau sans plus de cérémonie pour se précipiter vers la chambre…

Il se stoppa dans son élan et son sourire se fana, lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir… A même le sol, roulé en boule, uniquement vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui, le brun dormait, grelottant. Naruto se pencha et sa main effleura le front moite, le brun tremblait de froid…

Il souleva le corps avec précaution et alla le déposer sur le lit… Il lui ôta le tee-shirt trempé de sueurs et le brun se remit à claquer des dents.

\- Froid.. gémit-il.

\- Ça va aller, je vais te sécher et te donner tes medocs, ça va aller…

Le brun se mouva avec précaution, à la recherche de chaleur, se recroquevillant près de lui, ses bras se nouèrent autour de ses hanches. Naruto se dégagea un peu brutalement, en se redressant.

\- Je vais chercher un gant et une serviette, fit-il, en quittant précipitamment la chambre.

Resté seul, Sasuke se serra sur lui-même, ses bras refermés autour de son torse. Il prit le drap et s'enveloppa comme il put dedans, tout son corps n'était que plaies...Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'oublier qui il était, et combien il le détestait…

Il voulait retourner dans sa chambre d'hôtel auprès de l'autre…

Celui qui aimait la légende du renard …

Son client si doux, si gentil avec lui…

Il remarqua à peine le retour du blond …

Avec douceur, Naruto essuya la peau malmenée et blessée. Il remarqua que certains pansements étaient déjà tachés et soupira en se saisissant du portable du brun. Rapidement, il chercha le numéro du serpent…

\- Allô ?

\- Ça ne va pas.

\- Comment ça, ça ne va pas ?

\- Il arrête pas de bouger c'est une vraie tête de mule !

\- Tu ne peux donc pas faire en sorte qu'il reste couché ?

\- Les plaies se sont rouvertes.

\- Je vois. Bon, je vais passer ce soir mais enlève les pansements les plus sales et désinfecte les plaies, j'ai laissé ce qu'il faut dans la chambre sur son bureau. Et n'oublies pas les médicaments, surtout les antibiotiques.

Naruto soupira et raccrocha. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le corps roulé en boule entre les draps. Il avait l'air si fragile, son air hautain parti aux oubliettes, il ressemblait presque à un enfant.

\- Si seulement t'étais moins con ! Enfoiré !

Le blond attrapa les antibiotiques et regarda la taille des pilules, comment allait-il les faire avaler au brun ? Il hésita, puis se rendit dans la cuisine pour les réduire en poudre puis il revint avec une petite cuillère pleine de poudre blanche.

Il souleva le brun avec précaution et essaya de faire passer la cuillère.

\- Oye, ouvre la bouche !

Voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, il glissa la cuillère dans sa bouche et avala une gorgée d'eau avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de brun et, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres closes, il réussit à glisser le mélange dans la bouche de son malade.

Le brun se mit à tousser mais avala le tout en marmonnant.

Naruto soupira.

\- T'es vraiment pas un malade facile.

Puis il redéposa le brun avec soin et entreprit de changer et de nettoyer les pansements. Il grimaça à la vue des plaies. Il soupira voyant le corps frémir et se crisper lorsqu'il passait le désinfectant.

\- Frotte un peu, sinon ça nettoie rien ! siffla une voix.

Naruto sursauta et suspendit son geste.

\- Continue c'est bien. Mais, il faut vraiment nettoyer sinon ça risque de s'infecter et ça sera encore plus douloureux, les plaies doivent rester propres pour avoir une belle cicatrisation.

Orochimaru prépara une perfusion et vint s'installer à son tour aux côtés du brun. Il surveillait le travail de son « infirmier ».

\- Il a mangé ?

\- Non…

\- Tu lui as fait quoi ?

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit, je suis allé à l'hôpital chercher les médicaments.

\- Tu lui as donné ?

\- Oui…

\- Bien.

Orochimaru installa la perfusion et vint prendre la place du blond.

\- Je vais te montrer comment soigner son nombril. Ça risque de suinter souvent, il faudra changer le pansement tous les jours cette semaine. J'essaierai de passer mais je ne peux pas passer mon temps à venir m'occuper de lui.

Naruto hocha silencieusement la tête. L'homme lui montra comment désinfecter et refaire le pansement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec son caractère à la con, dans une semaine, il sera sur pieds et aussi imbuvable qu'avant.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. grommela le blond.

\- Au fait, ton hôte te convient toujours ?

Naruto marqua un instant de silence et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il est très bien…

\- Il te satisfait ? Si cela ne va pas, tu dois me le dire.

\- Non, non, ça se passe très bien.

\- Tu le vois souvent ces derniers temps.

Naruto rougit et se détourna.

\- Serait-il à ton goût ? sourit Orochimaru, son regard posé sur son hôte préféré.

\- De quoi ? Non, non ! Il fait bien son boulot, c'est tout… Je ne veux pas d'une personne comme ça dans ma vie. Je n'éprouve rien pour lui…

\- Je vois… Un prostitué ne serait pas assez bien pour toi !

\- Hein, euh non, c'est pas ça…

\- C'est toi que ça regarde gamin. Moi je t'ai juste mis en contact avec un jeune hôte, comme tu me l'a demandé, pour qu'il te fasse tes premières expériences. Si tu es satisfait de ce qu'il t'offre, c'est très bien.

Orochimaru se redressa et alla se laver les mains avant de revenir.

\- Pense à lui faire à manger… Quelque chose de léger.

\- Des ramens ?

\- J'ai dit léger, pas l'intoxiquer !

\- Hey, c'est bon les ramens !

\- Mmm...Fais lui plutôt une bouillie de riz… Tu sais faire ça ?

\- Mmm… Je demanderai à ma mère.

\- S'il ne veut rien manger, sache qu'il aime le riz vinaigré et les sushis.

\- Et pis quoi encore ? râla le blond.

Orochimaru déposa une liasse de billets sur la table de nuit du brun.

\- Qu'il mange correctement ! Je te laisse de quoi veiller à ce que son frigo soit plein ! Rembourse-toi les médicaments aussi. Je repasserai dans la semaine. Tu as mon numéro en cas de problème. Pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin. Prend soin de mon chaton !

La porte se referma et Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit aux côtés du brun, qui semblait relativement paisible. Naruto se perdit dans la contemplation des traits quasi parfaits du brun avant de sombrer sans même sans apercevoir…

Ce fut son estomac qui réveilla le blond, celui-ci faisait un raffut monstrueux. Le blond voulut se redresser, mais un poids l'obligea à s'arrêter dans son mouvement. Il se frotta les yeux et tendit la main vers la lampe de chevet ..La lumière le fit grogner et un autre grognement lui fit écho.

\- Éteins… gémit la voix plaintive. J'ai mal au crâne.

Naruto baissa les yeux et son regard bleu se posa sur une tête brune nichée contre son torse. Lové contre lui, s'abreuvant de sa chaleur, Sasuke était collé à lui.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais les sons moururent dans sa gorge à cause du bruit que fit son estomac.

Le brun laissa échapper un soupire.

\- Tu penses qu'à manger ma parole...maugréa-t-il, avant de se détacher du corps chaud, permettant au blond de s'échapper de son étreinte. Tu reviens après ?

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai froid. Reviens te coucher après avoir fait taire ton estomac.

\- Euh...ouais…

Naruto sortit de la chambre et soupira une fois rendu en cuisine. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans le lit du brun et celui-ci collé à lui, comme ça. Il sentait son odeur sur lui, sa chaleur était encore présente sur sa peau.

Après avoir vidé deux bols de ramens, Naruto se sentit bien mieux. Avoir l'estomac plein, le faisait toujours se sentir bien. Il soupira et débarrassa, s'il laissait le bordel, sûr que le brun lui ferait un cirque ...

Il attrapa le plaid et alla pousser le chat pour se faire une place sur le canapé. Il se lova et quelques minutes plus tard il dormait comme un bien heureux… Alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, un autre être dans la maison ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Il s'extirpa du lit et s'avança en se tenant au mur jusqu'au salon …

La lumière était éteinte il s'approcha du canapé et vit le blond, endormi sur celui-ci.

La douleur qui traversa les yeux du brun ne fut vu de personne, le sanglot qu'il réprima en comprenant que le fossé entre eux ne faisait que s'accroître chaque fois qu'il essayait de le l'approcher, ne fut entendu de personne et ce fut seul qu'il regagna sa chambre. Il en clôtura la porte et se laissa glisser au sol laissant libre court à son chagrin…

\- Je veux te voir… S'il te plaît demande à me voir… Je ne veux plus dormir seul…

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il s'étira paresseusement, il avait un torticolis, il aurait peut-être dû retourner dans le lit avec le brun plutôt que de rester dans le canapé. Il soupira et se mit en devoir de préparer le petit déjeuné. Il appela sa mère et lui demanda comment préparer une bouillie de riz…

L'oreille collée au téléphone et les mains occupées avec la casserole, le blond tentait désespérément de suivre les explications de sa mère qui se moquait de lui. Il finit par réussir à préparer quelque chose de mangeable et ce fut tout heureux, qu'il se présenta devant la porte de la chambre du brun avec son bol.

\- Oye Sas', regarde, je t'ai fait une bouillie ! sourit le blond en entrant dans la chambre.

Il voulut pousser la porte mais celle-ci résista. Il posa le bol au sol et poussa un peu plus fort, juste assez pour pouvoir passer sa tête et se rendre compte que le brun était couché à même le sol.

\- Oye ! Oye ! Sas' ?SAS' ? cria-t-il . Réveille toi ! Sasuke, tu m'entends ?

Le brun se redressa faiblement. Il était courbaturé, comme s'il avait besoin de ça en plus du reste. Ses yeux lui semblaient bizarrement gonflés. Il se tourna vers la voix qui braillait.

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à hurler ?

\- Oye, lève-toi, je t'ai fait le petit dej !

\- Tu veux m'empoisonner ? demanda Sasuke, en se relevant péniblement, prenant appui sur le mur, il laissa le champ livre au blond qui lui présenta un bol remplit de ce qui semblait être une bouillie de riz.

\- T'es méchant Sas' !

\- Bouillie de riz ? Tu sais faire ça toi ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr !

Le brun arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Quoi ? tu me crois pas ?

\- Mmm…

Le brun plongea son doigt dans la bouillie pour vérifier si elle était comestible.

\- Hey, tu fais quoi là ? Prends une cuillère au moins !

Sasuke lécha son doigt en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Naruto nota les yeux rouges et gonflés et il se sentit coupable sans savoir pourquoi. Il baissa la tête alors que le brun replongeait un doigt dans la bouillie.

\- Mmm...Ça se mange... finit-il par lâcher, arrachant un immense sourire en banane au blond.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est bon ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

\- J'ai dit que c'était mangeable ! C'est pas le Ritz non plus !

\- C'est quoi le Ritz ?

\- Un grand restaurant Parisien.

\- Parisien ? Français ? Les mangeurs d'escargots ? Beurk !

Naruto prit un air dégoûté et prit la cuillère avant de la tendre au brun.

\- Allez Sas', fait Aaaaahhhh !

Sasuke regarda son blond comme s'il avait perdu la boule.

\- Naruto !

\- Quoi ? Allez, ouvre la bouche ! Fais Aaaahhhh !

\- Non, je ferai pas Aaahhhh ! siffla le brun en croisant les bras.

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche que le blond enfourna la cuillère pleine de riz dans celle-ci.

\- Aaahhhh...Tu vois que c'est bon ! sourit le blond, ravi de son effet. Allez encore, fait aaaahhh…

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupire.

\- Tu n'es pas revenu cette nuit…

Naruto laissa retomber sa main et son visage se ferma.

\- Non… On est pas proche pour que je dorme avec toi…

\- Dormir avec une pute, ça te dégoûte ? Tu as peur que je te contamine ou quelque chose comme ça ?

\- Écoute... commença le blond, en posant le bol sur la table de chevet.

\- Non c'est bon, rentre chez toi ! Je peux me débrouiller seul.

\- Sas'..

\- Naruto ! Va-t-en. Laisse-moi !

Sasuke avait été s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son lit et lui tournait le dos.

\- Rentre chez toi !

Silencieux, Naruto n'insista pas, il posa le téléphone portable qui servait à Sasuke pour son boulot et après avoir hésité, il y entra son numéro de portable.

\- Si tu as besoin de moi, je t'ai mis mon numéro dans la mémoire de ton téléphone de boulot.

Sasuke entendit le pas du blond décroître, il supposa que celui-ci s'habillait plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Puis il perçut le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait et qu'on refermait. Avant que le silence ne reprenne ses droits dans son appartement.

\- Je veux te voir… Souffla-t-il à mi-voix, il s'était laissé glisser au sol , la tête entre ses bras qui reposait sur ses genoux repliés.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dans le grand salon des Uchiwa, les plus grandes personnalités s'étaient réunies pour fêter noël, comme chaque année, la famille du chef de la police recevait en grandes pompes tous les officiels de la ville. Naruto et ses parents étaient bien sûr présents, Itachi et sa compagne faisaient le tour des groupes. Orochimaru était venu accompagné d'un de ses hôtes. Il était un invité de marque, car la plupart des officiels de Konoha ou visiteurs officiels faisaient appel à ses services d'Hôte.

Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient eu dans leur lit l'Hôte préféré d'Orochimaru, son chouchou, comme ils disaient, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait osé se permettre la moindre familiarité avec lui ce soir-là. Nul ne tenait à ce que cela se sache, qu'ils avaient fait appel aux services de cet homme.

Si tout le gratin connaissait son business et y faisait appel, l'homme était à la tête d'une fortune colossale et était aussi un redoutable homme d'affaire. Il aurait pu faire chanter la moitié des hommes ici présents et détruire presque autant de carrières.

Le regard de Sasuke allait d'un personnage à l'autre sans s'attarder, il saluait vaguement de la tête certains d'entre eux, mais son regard sombre revenait toujours sur le même homme. Un grand blond qui tirait sur sa cravate, la desserrait, se voyait alpagué par une grande rouquine qui lui remettait pour la énième fois sa cravate en soie et le même cirque recommençait.

Le brun soupira avant de se diriger à son tour vers le jeune homme en question, qui avait réussi à échapper à sa mère et se ruait sur le buffet des petits fours.

\- Tu ne supportes toujours pas les cravates ? se moqua-t-il acide.

\- Et alors ? râla le blond, en vidant son verre cul sec et en dénouant sa cravate. Je peux pas respirer avec ce truc.

Sasuke soupira et leva les mains vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le blond méfiant, en s'écartant.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je te salisse ? siffla le brun, agacé par son refus systématique qu'il le touche.

Naruto baissa la tête et détourna le regard. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas été correct la dernière fois mais cela avait été plus fort que lui.

\- Je me suis lavé ! siffla le brun, mais je peux mettre des gants si tu veux.

Et sur sa lancée, il sortit une paire de gants, d'un blanc immaculé, qu'il mit sur ses mains pâles avant de venir enlever la cravate. Puis il enleva son écharpe en soie et la passa autour du cou du blond, la glissant sous le col avant de la nouer de façon lâche sur la droite de sa veste.

Il dégrafa deux boutons de la chemise qui enserrait encore le cou de Naruto et se recula pour voir ce que cela donnait.

Il passa la cravate autour de son cou.

\- Voilà ! fit-il sarcastique. Tu ne vas plus t'étouffer maintenant.

Naruto posa les yeux sur l'écharpe d'un blanc délicat aux refletss argenté.

\- Elle est propre. siffla-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas posé sur ma peau, si tu as peur d'être sali, mais désolé elle porte quand même mon odeur.

Sasuke ôta ses gants et les remis dans sa poche, se détournant du blond dont il ne tenait pas à avoir réponse et encore moins croiser le regard.

Naruto tendit la main et attrapa son bras, mais au moment où il allait parler, le majordome s'avança au milieu de la pièce et annonça.

\- Le dîner est servi.

Tout le monde se mit en branle pour gagner la vaste salle à manger et Sasuke sentit la main d'Orochimaru se poser sur son bras. Il se détacha de Naruto et reporta son attention sur son « patron ». Celui-ci l'entraîna à sa suite et ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Naruto avait été rejoint par sa mère et son père et, à eux deux, ils encadraient la somptueuse rouquine.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Mikoto reporta son attention sur Naruto qui semblait un peu déconnecté de la conversation.

\- Naruto ? Naruto ?

\- Euh oui ?

\- Cette écharpe te va à merveille.

\- Hein ? Euh, merci…lâcha le blond en rougissant légèrement, ses doigts se mettant à jouer nerveusement avec celle-ci.

\- Elle ressemble étrangement à celle que j'ai mise à Sasuke avant le début de la soirée.

Naruto se raidit et sa mère lui jeta un coup d'œil taquin.

\- A Sasuke, hein ?

\- Oui, enfin non…Peut-être. C'est la vôtre ? interrogea-t-il, surpris.

Mikoto sourit avec douceur. Elle hocha la tête et plongea son regard aussi noir que celui de son fils dans le sien.

\- C'est un cadeau que je lui ai fait car il ne supporte pas les cravates et comme il est souvent invité dans le monde, je voulais qu'il puisse porter quelque chose de classe. C'est moi qui lui ai faite.

\- Vous ?

\- Toi ? interrogea Kushina.

\- J'ai toujours adoré la couture et la soie en particulier. Sasuke m'offre toujours des soieries et des teintures de grande qualité pour que je puisse m'amuser à créer des foulards. Celle-là est la première que j'ai faite et je la lui ai offerte, il ne la quitte jamais …Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour, je la verrai sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je suis désolé. s'excusa le blond mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

\- Ben, si c'est un cadeau vous devez être déçu de le voir sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Pas du tout ! Si Sasuke te l'a donné c'est que tu dois beaucoup compter pour lui. Sinon tu peux être sûr que jamais il ne t'aurait permis de la porter.

Itachi sourit à son tour.

\- Tu devrais écouter ma mère.

\- Hein ?

\- Sasuke est tellement possessif avec ses affaires que le seul fait qu'il t'ai autorisé à la mettre, relève du miracle. On va peut-être avoir une tempête de neige ce soir. sourit l'aîné avec un regard complice à sa mère qui pouffa de rire.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis aussi à cette table ! siffla le brun en portant une coupe de champagne à ses lèvres.

\- Oui et que tu es mineur et que tu ne devrais pas boire d'alcool. lui sourit son aîné. Tu vas arrêter de grandir sinon.

\- Itachi ?

\- Oui petit frère ?

\- Je t'em…

\- Sasuke, reste poli s'il te plaît. s'exclama sa mère sen se retenant de rire faussement scandalisée.

\- Tu me le paieras ! siffla le plus jeune, cachant sa gêne dans son verre.

Itachi lui sourit.

\- Je suis toujours à ta disposition !

De légers rires se firent entendre avant que les conversations ne reprennent. Le majordome apporta les entrées puis, s'approcha de Sasuke pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Le visage du brun se figea et ses yeux devinrent glacials. Il reposa sa coupe et fit reculer sa chaise.

\- Sasuke ? interrogea son frère. Que se passe-t-il ?

L'aîné avait remarqué immédiatement le changement d'attitude de son cadet et il était inquiet maintenant.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Rien qui doive te préoccuper père ou toi. Je m'en charge.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nii san. sourit le cadet en venant embrasser son frère. Je m'occupe de tout. Amuse-toi ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Puis sans un regard en arrière, Sasuke sortit, son visage ne reflétait rien, ni émotion, ni sentiment, un masque de glace avait remplacé celui-ci.

Le temps se mit à s'écouler lentement, trop, pour Itachi qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder trop régulièrement sa montre. Orochimaru posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'aîné et lui sourit.

\- Itachi-San, profitez de vos invités.

Itachi venait de se lever et l'homme à ses côtés le fit se rasseoir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que tout se passe bien. Voulez-vous que j'envoie mon garde du corps personnel pour m'en assurer?

Orochimaru leva la main et un homme aux cheveux grisonnant apparu. Son visage à moitié dissimulé sous un masque.

\- Kakashi, va t'assurer que notre petit prince va bien, veux-tu… Et rappelle à notre « Ami » qu'il me serait fortement désagréable de devoir arrêter notre collaboration.

\- A vos ordres, Orochimaru Sensei.

L'homme s'inclina et disparu de la salle.

\- Allons allons, lui sourit l'homme de nouveau. Occupez-vous tranquillement de vos invités vous allez finir par les inquiéter.

En effet, plusieurs personnes s'étaient tut et observaient Itachi s'angoisser ainsi. On savait que le patriarche et le fils cadet ne s'entendaient pas et que ce dernier faisait tout pour faire sortir de ses gong son père, mais tout le monde savait aussi que le cadet donnerait tout pour son aîné et cela était réciproque.

Fugaku soupira et se tourna vers son aîné.

\- Ton frère a dit qu'il s'en occupait alors laisse-le faire !

\- Père ? s'étonna l'aîné devant l'étrange comportement de celui-ci.

\- Mmmm…

\- Vous faites confiance à Sasuke ? s'étonna celui-ci.

\- N'est-il pas mon fils au même titre que toi ?

\- Certes, mais…

Naruto se leva à son tour.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

\- Naruto ?

Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- T'inquiète, à moi il ne dira rien. Et puis il sait que j'aurai encore le dessus ! ricana le blond.

Puis après s'être excusé, il sortit à son tour.

Dans le hall, Kakashi avait repéré le majordome.

\- fils ? demanda-t-il.

\- Avec un invité dans le salon privé.

\- Très bien.

Kakashi s'approcha de la porte et attendit patiemment. Quelques minutes après la porte s'ouvrait sur un homme qu'il détestait tout particulièrement pour sa violence envers les hôtes et son caractère hautain.

\- Danzö Sensei.

\- Kakashi, que fais-tu ici ? siffla l'homme.

\- Orochimaru Sama vous fait dire qu'il se trouverait très ennuyé que la situation se reproduise et qu'il serait fort dommageable pour vous que votre collaboration tourne court.

\- Dis à Orochimaru que rien ne se reproduira ! N'est-ce pas Danzô san ? siffla Sasuke en remettant sa veste en place.

\- Non ! lâcha l'homme enserrant les dents, ses mains crispés sur sa canne.

\- Dites aussi à mon frère qu'il n'a plus à s'inquiéter pour ce qu'il sait ! Nous sommes bien d'accord ?

\- Oui ! cracha-t-il. Tu me dégoûtes sale petit cafard !

-Je m'en remettrai ! sourit Sasuke, en époussetant ses vêtements. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai besoin d'une douche.

Sur ces mots, Sasuke laissa le majordome de sa famille et Kakashi ramener l'homme à la porte tandis que le brun glissait dans la poche intérieure de sa veste un document soigneusement plié.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à la suite de son frère. Il jeta littéralement ses fringues à la poubelle, prenant juste le temps de récupérer le précieux sésame qu'il avait obtenu et le glissa dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de son aîné et se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante. Il avait besoin de laver son corps.

Il ne tint pas longtemps avant de vomir le peu qu'il avait avalé et surtout rejeter ce que cet homme avait déversé dans sa bouche. Une fois son estomac totalement vide, il se brossa les dents, aussi longtemps qu'il le put, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux gencives, avant de s'acharner sur son corps, frottant, pour ôter de lui l'odeur dont il avait la sensation d'être imprégné.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait conscience de ne pas vraiment être de retour, il avait emprunté à son frère une tenue chinoise qui mettait sa peau blanche en valeur. Même s'il s'était lavé il se sentait sale jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir en bas de ceux-ci, la bouche pleine de petits fours, un grand blond.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui et vida sa coupe de champagne avant de la reposer sur le buffet.

\- Ma mère te tuerait si elle t'avait vu. sourit le brun.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ta coupe sur son buffet !

\- Et ?

\- Elle va laisser des traces.

Sasuke se saisit de la coupe en passant et se dirigea de nouveau vers la salle à manger. Si son visage paraissait neutre, ses yeux, quant à eux, étaient vides. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer, poussant les deux portes comme s'il était roi en son domaine. Fierté et prétention qu'il était loin de ressentir au plus profond de lui.

Naruto le sentait lui aussi, il y avait quelques choses de pas net chez le plus jeune. Comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Il le saisit brusquement par le bras. Surpris, Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa et il sortit de dessous sa chemise une feuille enroulée sur elle-même.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me toucher, tu vas te salir. souffla le brun à mi-voix avant de s'arracher à son étreinte et s'éloigner en direction de son frère.

\- Tu as encore pillé mon dressing ! sourit Itachi. Ton costume ne te plaisait pas.

Sasuke sourit.

\- Ma chemise a malencontreusement rencontré un verre de whisky…

\- Un verre de Whisky ? Et laisse-moi deviner, il a osé salir ta chemise.

\- Absolument ! sourit le cadet. Et tu sais que je ne supporte pas cette odeur. J'ai donc utilisé ta douche, ton dressing et … Se penchant vers son aîné. Ton parfum !

Sasuke posa entre les mains de son frère le document qu'il tenait encore à la main quelque seconde auparavant.

\- Problème résolu. sourit-il tendrement à son aîné.

Le regard de l'aîné se voila.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. murmura-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que si c'est juste pour embêter père, sache que cela ne lui fait rien.

\- Et bien j'avoue que si ça emmerde père, sourit le plus jeune, sans vouloir t'offenser papa, souligna-t-il, en regardant son père qui se contenta de soupirer en haussant les épaules. J'avoue que ça m'éclate. Mais sinon, je fais ça pour moi !

\- Est-ce que tu penses à celui qui t'aime ?

\- Qui m'aime ? Itachi, personne ne m'aime ! Et je n'aime personne.

\- Arrête ! Tu sais que c'est faux !

\- Alors, il n'a qu'à m'aimer tel que je suis !

\- Arrête de faire ça !

\- On pourrait peut-être parler de ça à un autre moment plutôt qu'à un dîner officiel. fit le plus jeune en soupirant.

\- Non, tu passes ton temps à fuir la conversation. Au moins répond ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Ça me plaît !

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- Dire quoi ?

\- Que tu aimes être…

\- Oui ? Être quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien !

\- C'est à ça que tu réduis ce que je fais ?

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Je ne suis pas une pute, Itachi ! Sinon je me contenterai d'arpenter les rues de Konoha et de me faire prendre n'importe où par n'importe qui !

\- Sasuke ! s'exclama sa mère choquée.

\- Désolé mère ! Mais je ne suis pas une pute ! siffla Sasuke vexé.

Le brun s'était redressé et son regard se fit glacial sur son frère qu'il adorait pourtant.

\- Et ça ? Tu as fait quoi pendant tout le temps où tu étais parti ? demanda son frère en lui montrant le document qu'il serrait précieusement entre ses mains.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent et il serra les lèvres.

\- Tu as écarté les cuisses pour l'avoir ! siffla l'aîné d'une voix tremblante.

Sasuke serra les poings.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

Le cadet l'arracha des mains de son frère et le réduisit en morceaux.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai ouvert les cuisses pour protéger cette putain de société à laquelle tu tiens tant. Et parce que je t'aime plus que tout. Mais ne t'en fait pas, désormais, hormis pour me protéger moi, mes cuisses resteront fermées ! Et tu pourras rayer le nom de la pute que je suis de ta mémoire !

Et Sasuke se détourna et quitta la salle, sans un regard en arrière, et sans écouter les appels de son frère.

Orochimaru se leva à son tour calmement.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je pense que je vais rentrer moi aussi, bonne soirée. Fugaku, Mikoto. Monsieur le Maire. Kushina.

Après s'être incliné, il sortit à la suite de son protégé.

\- Kakashi, va chercher la voiture, nous allons ramener Sasuke chez lui.

Sasuke avait fui et s'était mis à courir en silence, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. Après les mots de Naruto sur lui, ceux de son frère, il se sentait comme un déchet tout juste bon à être mis au rebus. Il n'avait jamais eu honte d'être un Hôte et avait toujours été fier de bien présenter et d'être recherché pour, non seulement sa physionomie, mais aussi ses connaissances générales.

Mais Naruto l'avait fait se sentir comme un moins que rien et avait détruit avec ses seules paroles, sa belle confiance en lui, sa suffisance, sa force… Il se dégoûtait comme jamais, même après avoir donné son corps à Danzô, après avoir été traité comme une chienne, avoir été mis à terre, battu, fouetté, sa peau porterait à vie les marques de cet homme, et pourtant il avait cru, oh oui il avait eu la bêtise de croire qu'il pourrait quand même être regardé…

Quelle erreur…

Quelle monstrueuse erreur, il avait faite de vouloir se donner…

Si seulement le ciel pouvait pleurer autant que lui. Il entendit vaguement le bruit d'un moteur et inconsciemment il se dirigea droit vers elle…

Heureusement pour Kakashi qui cherchait le jeune adolescent il ne roulait pas vite et scrutait les abords de la route sinon il aurait probablement blessé grièvement le jeune homme. Orochimaru sortit du véhicule et obligea son hôte à monter dans celui-ci.

\- Je vais te ramener.

Le plus jeune soupira.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai juste besoin d'être seul.

\- Tu n'as surtout pas besoin d'être seul.

L'homme le fit monter et attira la tête du plus jeune sur son épaule.

\- Ton frère a peut-être raison tu devrais arrêter.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama le brun en se redressant.

\- Dis-moi, cela fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour moi ?

\- 3 Ans …souffla le brun.

\- Je t'ai pris sous ma protection car c'était vraiment ce que tu avais envie…Mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui et avec ce que tu as mis de côté, tu as de quoi poursuivre tes études sans rien demander à personne.

\- Cela n'a pas changé.

\- Cela a changé depuis que tu as craqué sur ce garçon !

\- Je n'ai craqué sur personne !

Orochimaru eut un sourire.

\- J'ai peut-être l'air vieux et célibataire mais je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est amoureux de quelqu'un qui vous rejette. Car c'est bien cela n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke se tut.

\- Il a découvert ce que tu faisais et il ne veut pas être lié à un prostitué c'est cela ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Cela en a, si cela te fait du mal !

\- De toute façon, il n'y avait rien, et il n'y aura jamais rien…Je le dégoûte…J'ai touché d'autres hommes et lui ne me voudrait qu'à lui.

\- Et lui, combien d'autres hommes ou femmes a-t-il eut avant toi ? Il n'est pas resté chaste en attendant de te rencontrer. La différence, c'est que tu es payé pour tes services !

\- Ça ne changera rien.

\- Une bonne nuit de sommeil sera déjà une bonne chose. Ne t'occupe pas de Danzô, j'en fais mon affaire. Il a un peu trop abîmé ce, à quoi je tiens.

\- Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

\- Laisse-moi en être le seul juge. Bonne Nuit Sasuke.

\- Bonne nuit Sensei. souffla le brun en descendant de la voiture.

Sasuke était rentré chez lui, il se sentait terriblement mal, il ne s'était jamais disputé avec son frère. Et cela lui faisait mal de se rendre compte que celui qu'il aimait tant, le considère comme moins que rien.

\- Une pute…souffla-t-il. Itachi… Tu me vois comme ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

* * *

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**BASE : ** Naruto

**PAIRING** : Naru x Sasu

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi

**GENRE **: H xH

.

**Blabla **: Kikoo tout le monde voici le chapitre 3 et bien des révélations

.

**La:** Merci pour ta review, voici donc le chapitre qui clôt cette histoire révélation coup de poing au programme.

Contente d'avoir pu répondre à tes questions. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

Un petit épilogue est prévu après…

Bonne lecture

* * *

.

TOI ALORS …

.

* * *

.

**CHAP 03**

.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le repas catastrophique de Noël chez ses parents. Il n'avait pas revu ni parlé à son frère. Naruto l'évitait comme la peste, en même temps, il ne faisait rien pour se laisser approcher. Dès que quelqu'un essayait de lui adresser la parole, il partait. Il ignorait les autres comme il l'avait toujours fait, voir pire…Et rejetait tout contact physique… Le dernier à l'avoir approché avait fini à l'infirmerie.

Sasuke avançait sans regarder autour de lui, son mp3 à fond sur les oreilles, coupé du reste du monde, lorsqu'il arriva au portail. Son regard fut attiré par une silhouette familière. Il leva un sourcil et l'homme lui adressa un sourire faux.

\- Yo Chibi-chan !

Sasuke n'eut pas besoin d'enlever ses écouteurs pour savoir ce que l'autre lui disait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas une fille ! Connard de Saï.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir !

Ino laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre surprise.

\- Vous vous connaissez ?

\- On a travaillé dans la même boite.

\- Travailler ? … Sasuke… avec toi ?... Mais tu…Il ?...Lui ? s'exclama-t-elle buguée.

\- Mmm…

Saï lui sourit de nouveau.

\- Oui le numéro 2.

\- Non, j'étais le numéro 1 c'est toi le second, tu as toujours été le second.

\- Mais tu n'es plus là ! Je suis donc le numéro 1.

\- Tant mieux pour toi.

\- Pas possible ! s'exclama de nouveau Ino. J'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le brun à l'autre jeune homme.

Sasuke referma la bouche et s'apprêtait à remettre ses écouteurs.

\- Non. Attends, Ino est ma petite amie.

\- Toi ... Avec Ino ? fit le brun pour la première fois surpris.

Son regard alla de son amie à son ex partenaire de boulot.

\- Ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il à l'attention d'Ino.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Son boulot.

La jeune fille rougit.

\- Euh, hé bien... Non pas spécialement.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il fait comme job au moins ?

\- Oui je le sais, je ne suis pas idiote, franchement Sasuke.

\- Donc je réitère ma question. Ça ne te dérange pas de sortir avec une pute ?

\- Tu as de ces mots.

\- Appelons un chat un chat ! siffla le brun.

\- Et toi au fait …Comment ça s'est passé avec ton mec ? demanda Saï.

Le brun lui jeta un regard torve avant de lâcher froidement.

\- Il m'a jeté.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Saï, connaissant fort bien le client qui avait fait craquer le brun et pour qui il avait tout plaqué.

\- Quand il a découvert qui j'étais et ce que je faisais, il m'a jeté comme un déchet !

Saî posa un regard vide sur lui et Ino baissa les yeux, ses doigts vinrent enlacer ceux de son amoureux. Geste qui n'échappa pas aux regards du Uchiwa.

\- Ouais, deux fois… Comme une merde …murmura-t-il à voix basse.

\- Deux fois ? souffla Ino. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

Dans le dos de Sasuke, le reste du groupe venait d'arriver, avec Naruto en tête, qui s'arrêta net en le voyant. Son regard bleu posé sur le dos et les épaules voûtées du brun, à quelque pas devant lui.

\- Je suis une pute ! Je resterai une pute à ses yeux ! Tout juste bon à écarter les cuisses à la demande.

\- Non, dis pas ça !

\- Ça le dégoûte ! C'est la vérité !

\- Mais, tu pourrais… Enfin, tu as arrêté, il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, alors il…

\- Il ?... Il, rien du tout …Il ne supporte pas mon contact, même avec des gants, l'idée de m'embrasser lui donne envie de vomir… Bah oui, tu comprends, vu le nombre de bites que ma bouche a sucé, il ne tient pas à embrasser une souillure pareille. Ça tombe bien je le dégoûte autant que je me dégoûte.

\- Sasuke ! appela Saï.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ! Bonne chance avec Ino, c'est une chic fille !

\- Je sais…Sas', écoute… Je sais qu'un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui prendra soin de toi et qui t'aimeras.

\- Ouais, c'est ça !

\- Sasuke !

\- Ouais, ouais, y'aura sûrement un con pour faire les poubelles un jour !

Et le brun s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

\- Je ne peux pas y croire ! murmura Ino.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Comment il a pu le rejeter comme ça juste parce que…

\- C'est ça d'avoir fait le trottoir.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste…

\- Non, on est pas dans la rue… Les mecs les plus influents, les plus riches payent une fortune pour notre présence, nos faveurs quelque fois…

-En tout cas, je suis contente qu'un tel salaud ne fasse pas partie de mes connaissances.

Saï releva la tête et ses yeux noirs croisèrent le regard bleuté d'un grand blond, qui visiblement n'en menait pas large.

\- Qui sait…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Que tu connais peut-être le mec qui l'a jeté sans le savoir !

Ino leva les yeux sur son amoureux avant de suivre son regard. Elle vit alors tous leurs amis réunis non loin d'eux. Ils avaient dû tout entendre et elle rougit violemment.

\- Désolée. murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tout le monde sait maintenant.

\- Ça m'est égal, je n'ai pas honte de mon métier. Tu me présentes ?

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'entraîna près du groupe.

\- Les amis, je vous présente Saï mon petit ami. Saï, je te présente Naruto le grand blond.

\- Enchanté. fit le brun en lui tendant la main.

Le regard bleu se posa dessus et le blond sembla hésité.

\- Je me suis lavé, tu sais.

Naruto sursauta.

\- Quoi ?

\- Même si je fais le même boulot que l'autre con ! On se lave et nos mains sont propres.

Saï attrapa sa main et la serra.

\- Tu vois, tu n'es pas mort et tu n'es pas sale pour autant.

\- Naruto ? souffla Ino blessée.

\- Je… commença le grand blond.

Puis il recula de quelques pas avant de prendre la fuite.

\- Non ? souffla la jeune fille stupéfaite. Pas toi…

Ino regarda son ami fuir à toutes jambes, et elle ne fut pas la seule... Jamais le groupe n'aurait cru que leur ami puisse faire preuve de dénigrement ou de rejet… n'importe qui, mais pas lui…

\- NARUTO ! hurla Sakura en le prenant en chasse. Elle se précipita à sa suite et le stoppa violemment. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Ino s'était approchée avec Saï.

\- Est-ce que tu le savais ? demanda la voix de Saï.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda le blond, sur la défensive, la tête détournée et les cheveux rabattus sur son magnifique regard bleu.

\- Qu'il n'a quasiment jamais couché ? Il te l'a dit ? Il est mineur. Orochimaru n'aime pas que les mineurs se couchent.

\- Et alors, en quoi ça me concerne ?

\- En rien, si tu n'es pas la seule personne avec qui il a couché ses dernières semaines.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'a qu'un client, hormis ceux qu'il fait chanter pour protéger son frère. Un seul mec… Un seul client qu'il rejoint dans une chambre plongée dans le noir… Il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à i mois.

\- Jamais vu ? interrogea Ino.

\- Non, c'était le deal…Ils ne se voyaient pas, ne devaient rien savoir sur l'autre et pas de questions. Le seul qui connaît l'identité de ce mec, qui a retourné le cœur de Sasuke, c'est Orochimaru.

\- Sasuke ? fit Sakura. On ne doit pas parlé du même Sasuke.

\- Ce mec est un glaçon ! ricana Kiba.

Saï les regarda tour à tour et se tourna vers Ino qui hocha doucement la tête en acquiesçant.

\- Tu connais un côté de Sasuke qu'aucun de nous ne connais.

\- Sas' m'a confié que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu … Il avait su qu'il avait fait la pire connerie de sa vie pour la deuxième fois…

\- Pourquoi la deuxième ? demanda Naruto, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur le reste.

\- Parce qu'il est tombé amoureux deux fois de la même personne, sans savoir que c'était elle.

\- Sasuke amoureux ? fit Kiba. Impossible, ce mec est incapable d'éprouver la moindre émotion pour qui que ce soit.

\- Mmm… Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Kiba. fit froidement Naruto. Sasuke est un bâtard incapable d'éprouver des sentiments.

\- Vraiment ? Alors tu n'es sûrement pas le type qu'il rejoignait dans cette chambre.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas moi ? siffla le blond énervé par ce type qui semblait en savoir tellement long sur le brun, alors que lui, n'arrivait qu'à l'envoyer chier et à le rejeter.

\- Parce que chaque fois que Sasuke avait rendez-vous avec lui… Il avait l'air tellement heureux… Même lui, ne devait pas voir le sourire complètement débile qu'il avait sur la tronche quand il ressortait de sa nuit ! Ça faisait même flipper de le voir comme ça… Complètement neuneu…

Naruto n'arrivait pas à croire ce garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne voyait pas Sasuke ainsi. Mais il devait bien admettre que le brun agissait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Il devait avoir une conversation avec lui, en avoir le cœur net. Il ne supportait pas les secrets, les non-dits.

Alors il se dirigea d'un pas assuré, vers le petit appartement du brun. Chemin faisant, il se repassait en boucle tout ce qu'il voulait demander au brun, tout ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire. Toutes les questions qu'il tournait et retournait dans son esprit.

Alors qu'il avançait, perdu dans ses pensées, à mille lieues de l'endroit où il était, il entendit brusquement un coup de klaxon. Naruto sursauta et regarda autour de lui, sans comprendre.

\- Naruto ! cria une voix.

\- Itachi ? Salut !

\- Où vas-tu d'un pas si alerte ?

\- Voir Sasuke !

Itachi marqua un instant de silence.

\- Tu n'es pas à côté.

\- Non, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chose à lui raconter ?

\- A lui demander, en fait ! J'ai besoin de savoir, de comprendre.

\- Allez, monte, je vais te déposer.

\- Mais…commença le blond.

\- Moi aussi j'ai des choses à lui dire. Tu auras le temps de réfléchir pendant que je lui parlerai. sourit l'aîné.

\- Tu aimes vraiment beaucoup ton frère.

\- Je l'adore ! sourit Itachi avec douceur. Monte.

Naruto fit le tour de la berline et monta côté passager.

\- Tu sais, c'est la première fois qu'on se disputait avec Sasuke.

\- Hein ?

\- Au repas de noël. C'est la première fois qu'on se disputait aussi fort avec Sasuke. Ça ne nous est jamais arrivé. On se chamaille, mais on n'a jamais été fâché.

\- Mais … Et depuis ?

\- On ne s'est pas reparlé. En fait, je ne sais même pas comment faire pour aller le voir et lui dire ce que je pense.

\- …

\- Ça doit te paraître idiot ?

\- Non, en même temps, c'est Sasuke il a un caractère de merde.

\- Hey, c'est de mon petit frère adoré dont tu parles ! sourit Itachi. Je pourrai te laisser sur le bas-côté et dire pleins de méchancetés sur toi à Sasuke.

\- Pas besoin, je me suis enterré tout seul la dernière fois.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Naruto soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, avant de fermer les yeux, replongeant dans un souvenir douloureux.

\- J'ai merdé. Tu sais, cet Orochimaru ...

\- Oui…

\- J'ai été le trouver pour rencontrer un prostitué…Je me cherchai et je voulais le faire avec un garçon, mais je ne voulais pas essayer avec quelqu'un que je connaissais et je ne voulais pas être reconnu. Alors j'ai demandé à rencontrer dans une suite privée et dans l'obscurité un prostitué proche de mon âge.

Itachi ne répondit pas et le laissa continuer son récit.

\- On s'est vu plusieurs fois. J'ai vraiment apprécié son expérience, sa gentillesse, sa douceur dans ses gestes, quand il m'a initié.

\- Mais ...

\- Mais c'était un prostitué…Alors je ne voulais pas de vraie histoire avec lui. C'était juste … Enfin bref… Et il y a quelques semaines… J'ai décidé de lui dire que je voulais tout arrêter car j'avais l'impression qu'il s'attachait à moi… Il était plus demandeur de tendresse et voulait qu'on s'embrasse… Plutôt ce qu'on fait, quand on est en couple… Alors je me suis dit que j'allais tout lui dire, mais je voulais le faire en face…

\- Et….

\- Au départ on était dans le noir, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on arrête là…Que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec quelqu'un comme lui…

\- Par, comme lui, tu voulais dire avec un prostitué ?

\- Je ne voulais pas passer après d'autres… Je voulais être unique… Pas me dire que …

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je…

\- He bien, vas-y, je ne te jugerai pas Naruto, crois-tu qu'après la façon dont j'ai parlé à mon frère, je le puis ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas embrasser une bouche qui suçait des bites toute la journée. avoua le blond mal à l'aise.

Itachi se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

\- C'est moche hein ? fit Naruto, tête basse.

\- C'est pas terrible, en effet... Et alors ?

\- Alors, j'ai allumé la lumière …

\- Et…

\- Je me suis retrouvé face à lui…

.

_**flash back**_

_Durant quelque__s__ seconde__s,__ Sasuke avait été décontenancé, non c'était même carrément choqué__,__ par ce que venait de lui dire son client._

_Pourtant__,__ il avait cru que celui-ci l'aimait bien …_

_Et même plus que cela…_

_C'était pour cela qu'il avait commencé à se laisser aller, à accepter qu'il pourrait y avoir plus entre eux… _

_Mais s'entendre dire qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir de relation avec quelqu'un comme lui…_

_Comme lui__,__ c'est à dire quelqu'un qui gagnait sa vie en vendant ses faveurs…_

_Dire que cela l'avait blessé avait été un euphémisme…_

_Il avait été ravagé par ses paroles…_

_Il y avait cru…_

_Il y avait vraiment cru…_

_Que__l__ idiot il avait été..._

_La chute n'en fut que plus douloureuse…_

_Et pire fut le moment o__ù__ la lumière s'éclaira__,__ lui révélant l'identité de l'homme dont il était tombé stupidement amoureux…_

_Il avait cru en mourir en le voyant devant lui…_

_Naruto le fixait…_

_Alors Sasuke avait reculé…_

_Lentement…_

_Avant de se détourner totalement__,_ _anéanti__ par sa découverte…_

_Il avait fuit__,__ le visage ravagé par les larmes , le cœur écrasé par une douleur incommensurable…_

_**Fin du flash back**_

.

\- Oh, attends une seconde ! Tu veux dire que le prostitué que tu as rencontré dans cette chambre d'hôtel, c'était Sasuke ? s'exclama Itachi, en pilant brutalement.

Naruto baissa la tête, il était mortifié.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? gémit le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon frère ?

\- Je le déteste autant que je l'aime. Je le veux autant que je ne le supporte pas.

\- Et bien, c'est pas gagné. soupira le brun, en remettant le contact pour se re-insérer dans la circulation. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, il se garait devant l'immeuble du jeune homme.

Itachi descendit de la voiture et en fit le tour, il attrapa le blond par le bras et le traîna derrière lui. Il composa le code d'entrée et appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

\- Je…

\- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour lui parler alors, fais-le. Ça ne sert à rien de faire traîner. Vide ton sac. Quoi qu'il arrive ça ne peut pas être pire ?

\- Dixit celui qui a attendu 3 mois pour se décider.

\- Je sais. soupira l'aîné. A deux, on va bien arriver à lui parler non ? sourit avec tendresse l'aîné.

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de lui dire ? demanda Naruto, en regardant avec angoisse la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir sur le palier du 4 ème étage.

\- Que je l'aime !

Et Itachi glissa sa clé dans la serrure.

\- Tu as la clé ? interrogea Naruto.

\- Je l'ai toujours eu mais je n'ai jamais voulu l'utiliser. Mais là je… On doit lui parler, alors pas question de rester sur le palier.

Itachi ouvrit la porte en grand et poussa son invité à l'intérieur.

\- Entre.

Assis sur le sol de son appartement , appuyé sur la baie vitrée, Sasuke jouait avec son chat. Il regardait la boule de poils essayer de croquer ses doigts … Il releva la tête en entendant sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et son frère entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? siffla le brun, le visage fermé et énervé.

\- Salut petit frère, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais là ?

\- Sasuke, écoute…

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Je crois que tout a été dit à Noël, Non ?

\- Non ! Justement ! J'ai des choses à te dire !

\- Pas moi, alors je voudrais que tu t'en ailles et que tu emmènes l'autre avec toi !

\- L'autre, il a un prénom ! s'énerva le blond.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi ! Ça ne t'a pas empêché de me traiter de pute ! Sur ce, la porte est derrière toi !

Sasuke s'était relevé et était entré dans sa cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il était particulièrement agacé qu'on vienne chez lui pour lui faire la morale.

\- Sasuke. fit la voix douce de son frère.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je voudrais m'excuser. fit doucement Itachi, en s'approchant de lui.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n'avais pas à te parler comme je l'ai fait.

\- Sans blague !

\- Hey, ton frère essaye de te parler, tu pourrais faire un effort pour l'écouter.

\- Je t'emmerde Naruto ! Tu m'entends ? hurla le brun en bousculant son frère pour pousser le blond vers la sortie. Sors de chez moi !

\- Non !

\- Tu vas partir ! Tu es content de toi ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi ?

\- Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu as dû bien te marrer en découvrant que j'étais l'hôte qu'Orochimaru t'avait recommandé, hein ? Non seulement tu as découvert que je me prostituais, mais en plus que j'étais tombé sous ton charme ! Quel connard j'étais !

\- Sasuke calme-toi ! fit Itachi, en le prenant à bras le corps.

\- Tire-toi ! hurla le brun, hors de lui. Sors de chez moi ! Sors de ma vie !

Naruto baissa la tête.

-Vas-t-en ! Ça t'amuse de te foutre de moi ? Oh, tu as dû mourir de rire en te rendant compte que le pauvre petit hôte avait le béguin pour son client… La pute pour qui tu ne voulais avoir aucun sentiment ! Une pute, c'est trop sale pour toi ! cria le brun enragé.

\- Sasuke, arrête ! s'exclama son frère, en tentant de le calmer. Laisse-le au moins parler.

\- Pour dire quoi ? Hein ? Pour dire quoi ?

Sasuke s'était tourné vers son frère et le regardait le visage ravagé par la colère mais surtout les yeux brillants de souffrance.

\- Pour qu'il dise quoi ? Que je le dégoûte ? Qu'il se sent sale de m'avoir laissé le toucher… Il t'a dit qu'il a jeté le foulard de maman ? Il t'a dit qu'il l'a mis à la poubelle?… Comme moi… Il a jeté ce foulard parce que je l'ai touché… Il en a rien à foutre de moi… Rien à foutre que je lui ai ouvert mon cœur… Je suis juste une pute qui écarte les cuisses à ses yeux… Il pense comme toi… Je vous dégoûte tous les deux.

\- C'est faux ! hurla Itachi. C'est faux, je n'ai jamais pensé ça une seule seconde. Tu es mon frère et quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu fasses, ça ne changera jamais l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

\- Tu mens !

\- Non, je ne te mens pas ! Arrête ça Sasuke ! Je sais que j'ai des tord dans cette affaire ! Mais toi aussi !

\- Pardon ? manqua de s'étouffer le plus jeune.

\- Oui ! Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ! Je… Tu n'imagines pas comme je me sens mal.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Si j'ai commencé à travailler comme hôte, c'était pour faire chier papa ! Parce que je sais que lui et ses potes de boulot font appel à Orochimaru et je trouvais ça marrant de me retrouver face à papa ! C'est seulement dans ce but que j'ai commencé…

\- Je sais ! souffla Itachi en s'approchant avec prudence de son volcanique petit frère.

\- Après, quand tu as monté ta boîte, je me suis retrouvé avec plusieurs types qui travaillaient avec toi… Alors je les ai fait chanter, quand ils menaçaient ton affaire ! En passant dans leur lit c'était facile d'obtenir ce que je voulais !

\- Sasuke !

\- Quoi, et alors ? Je n'en ai pas honte ! Si tu savais ce que j'ai pu entendre sur l'oreiller ! La race humaine ne m'a jamais autant dégoûté qu'à ce moment-là ! L'amour est une connerie !

\- C'est faux tu le sais !

\- Non, c'est vrai ! J'ai entendu les pires horreurs dans leur lit ! fit le brun en secouant la tête.

\- Je suis désolé ! murmura son frère en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi ! Le seul qui est désolé, c'est moi ! J'ai été trop naïf !

\- Sasuke, écoute. Je pense que tu devrais écouter aussi ce qu'a à te dire Naruto.

Itachi prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains et lui caressa doucement le visage, comme le faisait leur mère quand ils étaient petits.

\- Écoute-le ! Laisse-le au moins vider son sac. Après, une fois qu'il t'aura tout dit, toi aussi, dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur !

\- Je n'ai plus rien à lui dire !

\- Sasuke ! soupira son frère, sachant bien à quel point son petit frère était borné et têtu.

Itachi se tourna vers Naruto qui jusqu'à présent se tenait silencieusement à l'écart et qui n'en menait vraiment pas large. Le blond plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit la douce étole de soie. Relevant les yeux vers les deux frères, il croisa le regard d'Itachi qui lui sourit en voyant le délicat morceau de soie si précieux aux yeux de son frère.

\- Sasuke regarde.

Le brun se détacha de l'étreinte de son frère et se tourna dans la même direction que lui. Ses pupilles noirs se posèrent sur les mains dorées qui trituraient un morceau de soie… Sasuke posa un regard froid sur le blond.

\- Je croyais que tu l'avais jeté !

\- Je l'ai fait..

Le regard de Sasuke se durcit encore.

\- Mais je suis retourné le chercher...Car c'était un cadeau de ta mère et je n'avais pas à passer ma colère dessus.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu en colère ? siffla le brun.

\- N'est-ce pourtant pas évident ?

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! claqua la voix du plus jeune.

Itachi regardait le blond torturer le foulard entre ses doigts, il ne semblait pas près de vouloir le rendre à son frère. Itachi se détacha du corps de son cadet et, après lui avoir coller un baiser sur la joue le faisant râler, il lui sourit avec tendresse.

\- Je vais vous laisser.

\- Hein...Mais…

\- Chut… Fais-moi confiance ! sourit son aîné. Appelle-moi quand vous aurez fini !

Son aîné lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit de l'appartement en sifflotant après avoir fait un clin d'œil au blond qui avait rougit.

\- Fichu Uchiwa ! marmonna Naruto mal à l'aise.

Sasuke se tourna complètement vers le blond et croisa les bras sur son torse. Un masque impassible sur son visage. Naruto se gratta le nez, puis passa une main dans ses mèches blondes les ébouriffant. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Alors, je t'écoute.

\- Ben, euh…

Naruto et l'éloquence. C'était pas trop son truc. Sasuke soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Viens ici.

Le blond obéit et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du canapé.

\- Je vais pas te bouffer.

\- Ouais, je sais… Enfin je crois…

\- Pff…

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mmm…

Voyant que cela n'avançait toujours pas. Sasuke soupira et se lança.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu en colère ? Pourquoi tu as jeté l'écharpe de ma mère ? Tu savais que j'y tenais ? Maman te l'a dit, non ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- J'étais en colère parce que tu …

\- Je quoi ?

\- Ce type chez tes parents..

\- Oui et bien ?

\- Enfin on était là et toi tu…

\- Je ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait !

\- Oui ! lâcha Sasuke froidement. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé pour récupérer le contrat que ce salaud avait volé à mon frère ! Et s'en servait pour le faire chanter ! Je ne pardonne pas à ceux qui touchent à mon frère !

\- Mais pourquoi ça…

\- Ok, tu m'en veux parce que j'ai sucé ce type pour avoir ce contrat qui a fini en morceau de toute façon ! Si je te dis que je l'ai fait avec un préservatif, ça te rend moins malade ? siffla le brun d'une voix polaire.

\- Non ! souffla Naruto.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Non, le contrat n'a pas fini en morceaux, Itachi l'a recollé après que tu en aies fait des confettis. Ta mère a pleuré et ton père a écourté la soirée.

\- Mmm...Je ne le savais pas…

\- Quand on s'est vu à l'hôtel, quand j'ai compris que c'était toi, j'étais en colère…

\- Sans blague ? Vu ce que tu m'as balancé à la gueule, j'aurai pas cru.

\- Je suis désolé… je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça. J'étais...Choqué, je ne pensais pas que le garçon qui me donnait des cours pour coucher avec des mecs, c'était toi… Imagine mon choc !

\- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas été choqué moi ? Tu crois quoi ? Imagine un peu ma honte ! Putain, j'ai flashé sur un client ! Quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais vu, un novice en plus, qui prenait à cœur de me faire plaisir, à moi !  
\- Pourquoi les autres ne te font pas plaisir ?

\- Plaisir ? Je ne suis pas là pour prendre du plaisir, mais pour en donner, je suis payé pour que le client prenne son pied, pas pour qu'on prenne soin de moi ! Même si certains sont attentionnés, je n'attends pas d'eux qu'ils me montent au nirvana, si déjà ils sont corrects, je m'en contente.

\- Correct ? murmura le blond ne comprenant rien.

\- Correct, oui, propres sur eux… Respectent mon corps, plutôt que de me taper le cul comme si j'étais un bon toutou à sa mémère ! C'est un job !

\- Je… Je croyais...Je pensais que...Enfin…

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que je prenais mon pied à chaque fois ?

\- Euh...Ouais...avoua le blond, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'au début. Et puis, j'ai eu tellement honte quand je me suis rendu compte que le mec avec qui je prenais un tel pied, c'était toi…

\- Mmm… Je suis censé me sentir flatté ?

\- Je sais pas...J'avais l'impression qu'on s'entendait bien...En tous cas, au lit…

\- Mmm…

Ça, Sasuke n'allait pas le nier, au lit ils étaient en osmose total ! Il n'avait jamais autant aimé faire l'amour qu'avec lui. Mais ça, même sous la menace il ne l'avouerait jamais. Naruto savait le prendre comme aucun autre… A croire qu'il connaissait chacun des endroits qui le faisait vibrer et il était le seul à savoir ce qu'il aimait au lit…

\- Alors, ça veut dire que tu aimais ma façon de te faire l'amour ?

\- Pourquoi ? Finalement, tu ne considères plus ce qu'on a partagé comme une simple coucherie sans intérêt ?

\- Je n'ai jamais considéré ça, comme ça…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais ! Il me semble !

\- Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Je croyais avoir à faire à un prostitué qui faisait ça comme ça…Je n'étais qu'un client parmi tant d'autres… Comment je pouvais savoir si, ce que moi je commençais à éprouver, tu l'éprouvais toi aussi ? Je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un avec qui je n'aurai pas eu d'avenir… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Moi non plus je ne voulais pas m'attacher à un client ! A quelqu'un qui me payait pour que je fasse ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Tu...Quand je … Quand on a couché ensemble… Est-ce que tu as déjà simulé ?

\- De quoi ? Non !

Sasuke se tut un instant.

\- Oui… J'ai déjà simuler des orgasmes ! Ça fait partit du boulot !

Naruto blêmit.

\- Mais jamais avec toi ! marmonna le brun, en se détourant les joues rendues écarlates par son aveu.

Le visage du blond se fendit d'un énorme sourire en forme de banane.

\- C'est bon ! râle le brun, rouge au possible. C'est pas parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir fait autant d'effet qu'il faut t'exciter comme ça.

Deux bras enlacèrent brusquement le corps fin et deux lèvres vinrent se poser au creux de son cou, il ne put retenir un violent frisson et retint difficilement un couinement.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de le reposer au sol et de plonger son regard azur dans les orbes noirs comme une nuit sans étoile.

Les bras dorées, posés sur sa taille, le maintenait collé contre le corps puissant du blond et une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps, réveillant des parties de son anatomie qui jusqu'alors restaient sagement en sommeil.

Naruto posa son front contre celui du brun et son regard soutint doucement celui de l'autre.

\- Je peux t'embrasser ?

\- Crétin ! Comme si tu avais besoin de demander !

Alors que les lèvres du blond allaient venir s'emparer doucement des siennes, trois doigts pâles se posèrent sur sa bouche.

\- Je ne te dégoûte plus ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, rougissant légèrement.

\- Je...J'étais jaloux… souffla le blond .

\- Jaloux ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

\- De tous les autres qui avaient pu t'avoir avant moi ! De l'expérience que tu avais acquise avec d'autres et qui n'étaient pas moi… Savoir qu'ils t'avaient touché, caressé, donné du plaisir avant moi…

\- Baka ! souffla le brun, les joues tellement rouges qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop chaud.

\- Donc je peux ?

\- Mmm…

\- Tu peux te fendre d'un oui quand même !

\- Mmmoui…

Naruto ricana .

\- Uzuratonkashi, arrête de te foutre de moi !

\- Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'on va s'embrasser !

\- Formidable ! siffla le brun.

\- Hey, c'est important quand même !

Sasuke glissa sa main derrière la nuque du blond et attira sa bouche contre la sienne. Les bras de Naruto se nouèrent, sans qu'il eût le temps d'y réfléchir, autour du corps pressé contre le sien et leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, alors qu'un bout de langue venait chercher son double le caressant doucement avant de chercher à s'emmêler avec lui …

Deux souffles courts se répondirent alors qu'un doux ballet se jouait dans leurs bouches soudées. Naruto fit glisser sa cuisse entre les jambes du brun, pressant fortement celle-ci sur son entre-jambe. Sasuke leva sa jambe, que Naruto saisit, pour la placer autour de sa taille musclée sans pour autant suspendre le baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient, une main posée possessivement sur les fesses du brun , ne laissant guère de doute sur ce qu'il souhaitait voir arriver.

Enfin, à bout de souffle et haletant, ils se séparèrent.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé, souffla le blond. Je voulais le faire.

\- Parce que tu n'arrêtais pas de discuter et qu'il fallait bien te faire taire. fit le brun avec un rictus moqueur.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour râler mais le regard taquin du brun l'en dissuada, quelque chose lui disait que s'il s'avisait de parler, celui-ci lui referait le même coup.

Un immense sourire, qui ne disait rien de bon à Sasuke, se dessina sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il jucha le brun, sur son épaule.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il ,avant de se faire littéralement jeter en travers de son lit. Brute !

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! siffla le blond en enlevant son sweat sous le regard du brun qui s'alluma littéralement devant le torse tanné par le soleil…

L'accro dans la respiration du brun laissa entendre au blond que le spectacle lui plaisait.

\- C'est à ta convenance ?

\- Je connais déjà ton corps… Sous mes doigts et sous mes lèvres…

\- Mais, tu ne l'as jamais vu !

En effet, Sasuke n'avait jamais vu le blond, il le connaissait pour l'avoir parcouru de sa bouche et de ses mains, il en connaissait la douceur, le velouté, l'odeur, le goût mais jamais il n'avait pu le voir…

Son regard sombre dévorait littéralement le torse musclé et doré qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Naruto se laissa regarder….

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle lueur dans le regard du jeune homme posé sur lui et cela l'échauffait dangereusement, comme il le sentait dans la tension qui encombrait, désormais, son jean devenu un peu trop serré à son goût.

Lui, le gamin sans intérêt, toujours mis à l'écart, pouvait lire le désir dans le regard sombre convoité par toutes les filles. Elles lui en avaient rabattu les oreilles du Sasuke, et savoir que c'était sur lui que le regard sombre se posait avec une telle envie même pas dissimulée, il en était fier, fier de savoir que c'était de lui dont il avait envie…

Naruto s'approcha doucement et tendait la main pour l'attirer à lui.

\- Tu te déshabilles ou je le fais ? demanda la voix chaude rendue rauque par le désir.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, le brun prit une profonde inspiration et ôta le large pull dans lequel il était dissimulé . Depuis que Danzô avait ravagé son corps, il n'osait plus se déshabiller aussi était-il particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Mais malgré tout, il gardait le port fier, une fierté qu'il était très loin de ressentir au plus profond de lui, la peur d'être rejeté le hantait douloureusement. Son regard fuyant refusait de croiser les orbes bleus où il avait peur de lire du dégoût ou de la moquerie, au vu des balafres qui marbraient son ventre, même si Orochimaru avait fait un travail d'orfèvre, les cicatrices étaient là et bien là.

Naruto tendit doucement ses doigts vers le nombril blessé, la cicatrice n'était pas jolie même si elle aurait pu être bien pire, et cela le blessa… Voir ce ventre blessé et marqué lui coûtait beaucoup, loin d'être dégoûté, il le regrettait … Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement la blessure encore sensible et la main du brun se saisit de la sienne, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

Alors il se pencha doucement vers lui et le renversa sur le lit. Une fois allongé il plongea ses orbes bleus dans les pupilles sombres troublées et lui sourit avec tendresse avant de descendre et de déposer ses lèvres sur le nombril blessé, faisant tressaillir le brun.

\- Je suis désolé. souffla une voix qui se brisa dans un souffle.

Naruto se redressa et dévisagea le jeune homme sous lui, dont le visage tourné sur le côté, fuyait son regard depuis qu'il s'était déshabillé.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il sur le même ton. Sentant à quel point, le moment était fragile.

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration pour que sa voix ne tremble pas.

\- Parce que je sais que je ne suis pas beau à regarder.

Les orbes bleus s'écarquillèrent.

\- Ne dis pas ça ! souffla doucement le blond.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité ! Je sais ce que cet homme a fait à mon corps. Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir.

\- Je ne te mens pas. Sasuke, regarde-moi ! S'il te plaît.

Mais le brun en le voulait pas. Naruto saisit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.

\- Regarde-moi ! Je ne te mens pas. J'aime ton corps tel qu'il est … Je t'aime toi avec ton caractère pourri, c'est comme ça que tu es et je sais que tu peux aussi être la personne la plus douce qui soit ! Je le sais, car tu l'as été avec moi ! Je sais que tu caches tout ce que tu éprouves au fond de toi et que tu as peur de montrer qui tu es réellement. Mais avec moi, tu peux ! Tu peux parce que je te connais, parce qu'avant de t'aimer, j'ai connu le pire de toi !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un compliment.

\- Tu connais mes pires côtés. Tu sais que je suis un crétin ! Que je ne suis pas très intelligent…

\- Arrête ! C'est faux ! Tu sais que tout ça, c'est faux !

\- Tout comme je sais que tu es un bâtard fini ! Mais je ne veux pas te changer, je te veux tel que tu es ! Car c'est comme ça que j'ai appris à t'aimer.

Les yeux du brun s'étaient mis à briller étrangement et avant que le blond ait eu le temps de réagir, les larmes dévalaient les joues pâles sous le regard ébahi de Naruto.

\- Wo, wo, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Arrête ! Sasuke pleure pas ! Merde c'est quoi ça ? Un Sasuke ça pleure pas !  
Le blond se pencha doucement sur lui et déposa une myriade de baisers sur le visage couvert de larmes, lapant celles-ci au passage et essuyant les autres du bout de ses pouces.

\- Pleure pas Sas' !

Le brun réussit à se dépêtrer du grand blond collant au possible et essuya maladroitement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, trahissant sa peur, ses regrets et tant d'autres sentiments encore… Assis sur le lit, il se tenait face au blond qui se sentait un peu perdu face à tant de souffrance cachée.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? souffla le blond.

\- Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'on a parlé, tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne ferais pas ta vie avec une pute et encore moins avec moi…

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai été con !

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Hey ! Je fais amende honorable, tu pourrais faire un effort.

-Je le fais. Tu es à moitié nu dans mon lit, je te signale.

Naruto posa son regard sur lui, puis sur l'homme en face de lui.

\- Je préférerai l'être totalement. Sourit-il doucement. Le veux-tu ? Veux-tu me laisser me faire pardonner ? Acceptes-tu de me laisser une chance de me rattraper ?

S'avançant lentement vers le brun, il obligea celui-ci à s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes, son souffle caressait celles-ci .

\- Je vais t'aimer comme tu ne l'as jamais été… Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas un ingrat… Je te promets de veiller sur toi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait… Mais…

\- Mais ? Répondit la voix nouée d'angoisse du brun.

\- Mais je ne pourrai pas te partager. Si tu acceptes mes sentiments, je veux que tu ne sois qu'à moi !

\- Je le suis...souffla une voix sous lui. Je le suis déjà depuis plusieurs mois…

\- Hein ?..

\- Après toi, je n'ai plus eu personne d'autre, hormis Danzô pour mon frère… Mais sinon j'ai refusé qu'un autre que toi me touche… souffla-t-il doucement .

Les mains pales étaient posées sur les épaules larges et caressaient doucement la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Il le caressait de façon presque dévote, comme s'il avait peur qu'à tout moment il le fuit, le repousse ou le rejette. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elles découvraient ses bras …

\- N'aie pas peur… souffla une voix chaude à son oreille, je te promets, je ne mords pas…

Une langue humide glissa sur sa gorge, le faisant trembler alors que son souffle se saccadait. Naruto mordilla la peau blanche déposant de petites marques rouges partout sur la peau pâle allant de sa gorge à son épaule, avant de descendre et de parcourir le torse d'ivoire… Ses mais ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre sa bouche, qui venait de trouver un petit mont de chair sur lequel il s'attarda un moment, alors qu'une de ses mains caressait ses flancs, avant de se faufiler vers la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il relâcha le téton qui s'était tendu sous sa langue taquine, aspirant une dernière fois celui-ci.

\- Tu ne veux pas retirer ce truc qui me gêne ? ronronna le blond, en revenant à sa bouche. Que je puisse te goûter tout entier.

Les pommettes du brun virèrent à l'écarlate et Naruto ne put retenir un sourire. Le brun se révélait hyper pudique en privé et le blond le trouvait juste adorable. Il se redressa entre les cuisses du brun et détacha le bouton de son jean avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair pour le lui enlever. Il le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant la peau nacrée.

Ses yeux s'enflammèrent et il se retint à grand peine de se lécher les lèvres avant de se jeter sur le ventre plat. Le jean vola quelque part sur le sol et, Naruto ne s'encombra pas de manières pour se débarrasser par la même occasion du boxer qui lui bloquait l'accès à ce qu'il avait envie de goûter par-dessus tout.

Il se pencha entre les cuisses blanches et sa bouche suivit le chemin de ses mains, déposant de légers baisers sur l'intérieur de celles-ci, faisant réagir le jeune homme, dont les mains s'étaient crispées sur le drap. Il embrassa doucement l'aine de Sasuke avant de remonter sur son ventre, passant ses mains sur le membre qui trahissait la force du désir de son amant.

Il entendit l'accro et le souffle raccourci de l'autre, lorsqu'il s'attarda quelques instants sur le membre gonflé avant de le délaisser pour embrasser doucement le nombril, sur lequel il s'attarda avant de remonter à sa bouche, les lèvres gonflées et rougies à force d'être mordues, le brun le regardait les yeux brûlants et cela enflamma littéralement le blond, qui se délectait de le voir aussi abandonné à ses caresses…

\- C'est à ça que tu ressembles quand je te fais l'amour, heureusement que je ne t'avais pas vu avant je serais devenu fou sinon….souffla-t-il.

Il se pencha pour venir happer ses lèvres, les attrapant, les relâchant, avant de revenir se chercher, s'entrouvrant pour laisser passer une langue affamée et désireuse de trouver sa consœur et de s'abandonner à elle.

Sasuke noua ses bras autour du cou du blond, alors que leurs bouches se cherchaient fébrilement, leurs souffles hachés et leurs gémissements se mêlant avec une telle envie de plus…

Naruto glissa une main sous une cuisse pour la relever et faire entrer en contact avec son membre toujours emprisonné avec celui du brun…

Une main fébrile alla dégrafer, d'un geste sûr et habitué, le bouton du jean pour libérer l'érection de son partenaire, glissant sa main dans le boxer pour sentir ce membre contre le sien…

\- Ahhh…

\- Ouuuiii… C'est boon…

La main dorée alla rejoindre sa consœur, entre leurs ventres, pour se mêler à sa jumelle caressant de concert les glands devenus sensibles et suintants.

\- Plus...souffla une voix erratique.

Les jambes écartées, Sasuke laissait toute la place à son futur amant de s'approprier son corps et le regard presque écarlate de plaisir du blond ne faisait qu'accroître son envie… Naruto se redressa en grognant pour enlever son jean et son boxer mais il fut arrêté dans son geste..

\- Non… souffla le brun en se redressant et en l'arrêtant juste sous ses fesses…Reste comme ça…

Naruto enlaça le brun et le ventre de celui-ci vint se frotter contre le sien, Sasuke pouvait sentir sur ses cuisses le frottement du jean du blond et inconsciemment cela l'échauffait encore plus. Lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact, cela les fit frémir. Le blond se baissa et sa langue vint caresser le gland rougi, s'attirant des gémissements de la part de son partenaire.

Il rallongea le brun avant de plonger entre ses cuisses, sa bouche se refermant goulûment sur le membre turgescent, il se mit à le sucer fortement sentant la pression se faire plus forte chez le brun qui se cambrait, ses fesses se décollant du lit, Naruto lui attrapa les cuisses et les remonta pour avoir accès à son antre… Il délaissa le sexe humide, et au bord de l'explosion, pour reporter toute son attention sur le petit anneau qui tremblait d'anticipation…

L'esprit de Sasuke avait renoncé à essayer de rester ancré dans la réalité, tout son corps était soumis à la volonté de Naruto qui semblait connaître son corps encore mieux que lui , son cerveau imprima blanc lorsqu'il sentit la langue du blond s'échapper vers son intimité…

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ses mains vinrent se saisir de son oreiller… Le blond lui offrait sa caresse favorite, plus qu'une fellation ou n'importe quoi, la fragilité et la sensibilité de son épiderme à cet endroit le rendait ultra réceptif aux caresses prodiguées sur son anneau … Encore plus désormais que celui-ci avait été fragilisé…

Et il ne fut pas le seul à s'en apercevoir… Naruto se régalait de le sentir essayer de lui échapper, fuir sa langue qui caressait délicatement l'anneau qui s'ouvrait et le réclamait pour plus de plaisir ...Il se mit à le susurrer, sa bouche pressant délicatement autour de l'anneau, happant celui-ci, alors que le corps se tortillait sous lui…

Tirant le jeune homme à lui jusqu'à son bas ventre, il délaissa son cul pour se jeter sur sa bouche, alors qu'un index joueur venait remplacer son muscle humide et poussait doucement en lui pour se faire une place….

Le brun commençait à se déhancher de plus en plus, cherchant à être davantage rempli par les doigts qui se jouaient de son corps, alors qu'une langue curieuse visitait sa bouche avide et assoiffée. Les mains de Sasuke avait pris le visage du blond en coupe et, quittant son visage, l'une d'elle vint se glisser sur sa nuque, avant de se glisser dans les mèches blondes tirant sur celles-ci pour le faire venir plus près de lui….

Il arracha sa bouche à la sienne.

\- Viens en moi ! supplia-t-il. Rempli-moi !

Naruto se jeta sur le tiroir de la commode du brun et en retira une petite fiole dont il versa, un peu trop généreusement, de son contenu sur ses mains, il en enduisit son membre avant de faire glisser ses doigts sur le cul du brun, enduisant généreusement celui-ci…Ses abords et son intérieur..

\- Vite..souffla le brun.

Amusé, Naruto profita de ses doigts glissés profondément dans le corps du brun pour chercher la petite bosse qu'il effleura délicatement, s'attirant un gémissement langoureux…

Il retira alors ses doigts et approcha son gland de l'intimité soigneusement assoupli et poussa délicatement, prenant tout son temps, alors que le brun cherchait à s'empaler…

Naruto bloqua ses hanches et ralentit le rythme pour savourer pleinement la pression que le corps étroit, inviolé depuis des semaines, lui offrait. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être..

\- Dieu que c'est bon Sas'… T'es si chaud si étroit… Ouaaaiiiisss….

Le blond semblait ronronner de bonheur, ancré dans la chaleur de son corps.

Sasuke attrapa son visage et attira celui-ci à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, Naruto commença à se rengainer lentement, sortant et entrant faisant glisser son sexe entre les parois, pour bien les lubrifier, avant de changer d'angle et de frapper, délicatement d'abord, sur la partie si dispensatrice de plaisir de son amant…

\- Aahhh… Encore…

Le blond reprit avec patience ses mouvements dans le corps parfaitement détendu et s'échouant de plus en plus fortement entre les cuisses de son amant.

\- Plus...Naruto… Vas ...y….

Leurs souffles se firent plus courts, leurs mains étaient moites et le brun n'avait de cesse de venir s'abreuver à sa bouche. Naruto grogna et se sortit brusquement du corps du brun il le retourna et écarta ses lobes pour s'enfoncer de nouveau puissamment en lui, frappant directement la prostate du brun.

Il regardait le corps se cambrer et les reins de son amant se creuser, son cul se lever pour l'accueillir...Il adorait cette position… Il glissa un bras autour des hanches du brun et le fit se redresser pour se saisir à pleine main de son sexe et d'entamer de le branler fortement, appuyant sur la veine gorgée de sang, le brun s'empalait sur lui et Naruto allait à sa rencontre sans pour autant cesser ses caresses sur le sexe qu'il serrai fortement..

\- Plus..Plus...haletait le brun.

Sasuke noua ses bras à l'arrière de la nuque de son blond, cherchant à s'accrocher à lui pour ne pas s'évanouir... Son cerveau lui semblait sous pression, tellement, il sentait celle-ci monter… Il fallait qu'il le fasse jouir ou il allait s'effondrer…

Et comme s'il répondait à sa demande, il sentit le blond heurter plus violemment sa prostate et une pluie d'étoiles voila sa vue, alors que son corps éjaculait violemment, de violentes contractions secouaient son corps et le laissèrent épuisé...Ses jambes tremblantes ne le soutinrent plus et il se sentit reposé délicatement sur le lit, à plat ventre, alors que Naruto se retirait de son corps, avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés.

\- Merde on a oublié les préservatifs ! marmonna Naruto.

Sasuke ricana et répondit d'une voix fatiguée.

\- C'est un peu tard ! Tu as éjaculé dans mon cul ! siffla le brun en étouffant un bâillement.

\- Ouais, mais ça va couler sur les draps

\- Sans blague ? se moqua à demi endormi le brun.

\- Sasuke ? Hey sas' ?…

Mais je jeune homme ne répondait déjà plus, Naruto soupira et attrapa son tee-shirt sur le sol pour essuyer les dégâts, du moins le plus gros . Il essuya avec des kleenex le cul du brun et grimaça en voyant qu'il n'avait pas été aussi doux qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Désolé Sas'..soupira-t-il en embrassant doucement son épaule.

Il étouffa à son tour un bâillement et se lova contre le brun avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

.

voilà le dernier chapitre il sera suivi d'un petit épilogue tout mignon

Qui paraîtra la semaine prochaine avec le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire

Sur ce , ne m'oubliez pas laissez moi votre avis

A la semaine prochaine ^^

.


	4. Chapter 4

**BASE : ** Naruto

**PAIRING** : Naru x Sasu

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi

**GENRE **: H xH

* * *

**.**

**Blabla **:Voici la fin de cette mini-histoire un one-shot transformé en tri shot car je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter . Mais en voici le point final. Je leur souhaite bonne route !

.

**_Review:_**

_**La**_ : merci à toi pour ta review , contente que cette dernière partie t'es plu. Merci aussi pour les disputes , tant mieux si elle n'a pas semblé trop légère ou qu'il manque des explications . J'avais peur de ne pas être allé au fond des choses . Soulagé de savoir que le lemon tient aussi la route . Merci à toi pour avoir relevé chaque point.

A bientôt sur une prochaine histoire . Oui elle arrive… ;)

.

_**Cher guest**_: Hello et merci pour ta review. n'hésite pas à te donner un petit nom la prochaine fois pour que je te reconnaisse. A bientôt.

.

_**jbk:**_ merci beaucoup =) Très heureuse que ce petit épilogue t'es autant plut .

.

_**Hello à tous, je tiens à m'excusez pour mon retard j'étais en déplacement durant les deux dernières semaines et je n'avais pas de possibilité de faire mes publications. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et continuerez à venir me lire. **_

_**Merci ,voici enfin les chapitres attendu**_

* * *

.

TOI ALORS …

.

* * *

.

**Épilogue**

.

Quelques mois plus tard ...

Sasuke monta les marches de l'estrade pour faire le discours de fin d'année. Il se tint debout face aux enseignants, aux familles, et à tous les étudiants. Il soupira discrètement, il n'avait jamais aimé la foule, il ne voulait pas faire de discours, il n'aimait pas parler et en plus l'idiot d'Uzumaki lui faisait un immense sourire en tranche de melon, ce qui l'agaçait encore plus.

\- Merci. lâcha-t-il froidement dans le silence pesant qui s'était fait.

Naruto éclata de rire avant de se lever et de monter se coller dans le dos de l'Uchiwa passant un bras autour de ses épaules, alors que celui-ci croisait ses bras sur son torse un air impassible plaqué sur son visage.

\- Né né ! On a passé une super année, tous ensemble ! On a appris un tas de truc qui ne nous serviront à rien ! Mais on a bien rigolé ! On a bien fait tourner les profs en bourriques et récolté quelques heures de colle.

\- Surtout toi ! siffla le brun.

\- Hey c'est méchant ça, Sas' !

\- Hmmm… fut la réponse du brun.

\- Bon, hé bien maintenant que l'année est finie ! donc C'est LES VACANCES !hurla le blond. Hey Sas', on va à la plage ?

\- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

\- Nani ? Meuh Sas' je veux aller à la mer moi ! T'as promis ! se mit à chouiner le blond en prenant son air de chien battu.

\- Tu pourrais pas empêcher ta bouche de dire des conneries ?

\- Quoi, ma bouche ? Tu t'es jamais plaint de ma bouche quand elle s'occupait de toi que je sache, bâtard !

Sasuke leva un regard ébahi, limite choqué, sur le blond. Le micro, toujours branché, avait répercuté dans tout le campus, les mots du blond sans aucune équivoque possible, alors qu'il regardait son brun avec les yeux de l'innocence.

Naruto posa un doigt sur le menton du brun et lui fit refermer la bouche qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir ouvert.

\- Sasuke, tu devrais fermer ta bouche, ça me donne des idées perverses quand je te vois comme ça. sourit le blond en le dévisageant chaudement.

Sasuke déglutit difficilement sous le regard beaucoup trop perçant du blond.

\- Crétin de blond ! siffla-t-il, devenu rouge comme une tomate et attrapant le blond par la manche, il le tira hors de la scène.

Ils descendirent les marches, sous les rires amusés de leurs camarades, Sasuke gardant les yeux baissés et les joues bien colorées, suite aux mots et regards de son abruti de blond qui, décidément, n'en ratait pas une. Naruto alla s'asseoir et attira le brun sur ses genoux qui se laissa faire sagement à la surprise générale.

Sasuke n'avait pas relevé la tête, le blond avait terminé de tuer sa fierté. Les deux bras du blond entourèrent sa taille et le serrèrent contre lui alors qu'un souffle chaud venait susurrer de doux mots à ses oreilles, ne faisant qu'augmenter les rougeurs qui avaient envahies ses joues.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'avec ton boulot, tu sois aussi prude ! sourit Naruto ravi.

\- Naruto je vais te tuer !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sas' !

\- Tu vas faire ceinture ce soir, si tu ne te tiens pas ! siffla le brun, en rivant son regard au sien.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? demanda le blond.

Sasuke laissa un rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

\- Bâtard ! Qui c'est qui me suppliait, il y a pas une heure, de ne pas le laisser en plan dans les toilettes du campus !

Les yeux de l'Uchiwa s'agrandirent, de façon démesurée, alors que leurs camarades pouffaient de rire.

\- C'est vrai Sas' ! fit soudain Kiba. Tu peux pas faire ça à Naruto !

\- Je peux pas ? demanda froidement l'Uchiwa.

\- Non, tu peux pas ! réitéra Shikamaru.

\- Et pourquoi je te pris ?

\- Parce que sinon on va t'entendre dans tous le campus dés que tu auras levé la punition de Naruto!

\- …

\- C'est vrai ça ! fit Naruto. En fait, tu es très vocale !

Le brun se leva vexer au possible, rouge comme une pivoine et prêt à abandonner son petit ami sans le moindre remords.

Mais Naruto connaissait bien son brun et le serra fortement contre lui.

\- Allez Sas' ! Sois pas fâché.

\- Naruto ! siffla la voix dangereusement calme du brun.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le blond sentit qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment.

Sasuke le saisit par le col et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Ce soir ! Je te jure que c'est toi qui auras mal au cul !

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent alors que le brun se levait et commençait à partir.

\- Hey hey ! Sasuke, non, non, non ! Ça c'est impossible ! Hors de question ! Il a jamais été question que ça se passe dans ce sens-là !

Le brun se tourna vers lui et le chopa par son écharpe.

\- Ça dépend si tu as envie de faire ceinture ce soir ou pas… sourit le brun sadiquement en s'éloignant après avoir replacé l'écharpe autour du cou de son blond et avoir posé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Kushina et Mikoto assise côte à côte se mirent à rire.

\- Lequel des deux est le plus mordu à ton avis ?

\- Va savoir ! sourit la rouquine.

Itachi s'approcha des deux femmes.

\- Sasuke a embrassé Naruto…

\- Mmm…

\- En public ! souligna Itachi.

\- Je crois que Naruto va en faire une syncope.

\- Non, non, sourit Kushina, il a bloqué sur le cul de Sasuke.

Et les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire, bien vite rejointes par Itachi. Minato soupirait et Fugaku se demandait vraiment quand son fils allait arrêter ses frasques.

\- Courage ! lui sourit Minato compatissant.

\- Dire que je pensais qu'il se calmerait en se mettant avec ton fils.

.

* * *

.

Voilà c'était le point final de cette histoire sachant que cette partie a été écrite avant quasiment tout le reste

C'est pour en arriver à cette chamaillerie de fin d'étude que tout cela est arrivé !

J'espère que cette petite fiction vous aura plu et cette micro fin amusée, autant que je me suis amusé à l'écrire imaginant tellement le visage choqué de Sasuke aux paroles de Naruto sur ce que sa bouche lui fait! 3 Chapitres un épilogue et 51 pages juste pour cette phrase !

.

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec nos chouchoux!

**Edito **

merci _**La** _d'être passé me dire que tu as aimé cette fin de chapitre.

Oui oui très prochainement de nouvelles aventures arrivent :)

.

.


End file.
